


A Thief's Pet

by HuntressoftheDawn



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressoftheDawn/pseuds/HuntressoftheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl named Jun is taken from her family and becomes the "pet" of Youko Kurama. Written in Second person. OCXYouko, Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up for Auction

Background: Your name is Jun. You have purple reddish eyes and brown hair. You’re about 5'7. You’re quiet and kind of naive. You’re a cat demon who was separated from her family. (More like kidnapped!) Now you are up for sale by a demon.  
You stood on the stage surrounded by scared girls. You gave an icy glare to the onlookers. You were about to be sold to the highest bidder. You didn't think this would happen when you were kidnapped. You thought you'd be home soon. The demon would ask for X-amount of money and your father would pay X-amount of money. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. The demon sold you to this auctioneer who was selling you to other demons. The thought of being sold to the highest bidder disgusted you. How could some demon sell another? The demon world disgusted you. When the auctioneer pulled you upfront, he mentioned something about you being “New Merchandise" and the crowd began to bid. The sound of a hammer hitting a block of wood sounded the success of your price. You were sold. A guard pushed you off the platform. A demon with silver hair and ears like a fox smiled at you. With that, you knew that this demon was your new owner. The guard gave a key to the demon and the demon unlocked you the chains on your ankles. The chains on you wrist remained.  
"Are you sure that's wise, Youko?" The Guard asked.  
"Of course." The demon, Youko, gave the guard a bag of money. "There are three demons watching her. That should be more then enough."  
You sighed. Youko began to lead you away from the auction and took you the edge of town. Two male demons were here waiting for Youko. One had indigo blue eyes, black hair, and stood a little over six feet. He also had black bat wings. The second demon had purple eyes and black hair. He had three pointy ears of each side of his head, two ivory horns coming out of his forehead above his eyes and two smaller purple horns about an inch behind the ivory horns. The two demons greeted Youko and began to walk in the forest. You walked silently beside them and night slowly took over the day. They stopped at a clearing.  
"Who will watch the girl?" The bat demon asked. "The other will get wood with me."  
"I will!" Youko and the demon with horns said at once.  
"I am your superior, Yomi." Youko told him.  
"I'll the more reason you should get the wood with Kuronue." Yomi replied.  
The two began to argue. Then a thought hit you. They were arguing and the bat demon was watching them, amused. You could run away. You slipped away and then ran as fast as you could. About a mile away you heard them notice you were gone. You smiled. All you had to do was rid yourself of these chains on your wrist. You walked around the woods because you thought you were away enough from the others. Yet, you remained cautiously. This was the first time you were out this late at night. The night astounded you. The stars were amazing- Bump! You looked at what you hit. It was demon with blue skin and hair or rather an anger demon with blue skin and hair. He lifted the sword at his hip. You put your hands above your head in a feeble attempt to protect it. The sword was brought down and broke the chain in half. The strength on the chain protected you rest of your body. Your eyes widened at your luck. You turned around and ran. The demon chased after you. When you were about 12 feet away, you tripped on a root. You screamed as he lifted you by your right leg. The demon laughed. You closed you eyes, expecting pain, and... Nothing happened. You fell to the ground. The demon's head was cut off and his body was lying limping beside it. You looked around and saw Youko with a whip drawn nearby. He walked over.  
"You really are a lot of trouble." Youko told you. "I'll have to punish you when we get back."  
Youko lifted you up over his shoulder. All you could do was grimace while he carried you back. He set you down by the fire Kuronue and Yomi must have made while Youko got you.  
"So, the little princess has returned." Yomi commented.  
You blush at his comment. No one has ever said anything like that to you before. You saw Youko glared at Yomi.  
"This is no time for comments like that." Youko told him. "She must be punished."  
"Right." Kuronue agreed. "You have to show her who's in charge here."  
"Okay, but let's no be to ruff this time." Yomi smiled. "Last time, you almost killed them."  
"I wasn't planning on anything like that." Youko turned to you. "Tell us your name girl." You looked at him curiously. "NOW!"  
"J-Jun." You answered.  
"Okay." Youko said. "That is your punishment. You will see or rather feel the consequences if you try to escape again."  
"Don't play games with her head, Youko." Yomi warned.  
Youko took out a metal collar and put it around your neck. "I'm not playing." Youko said. "You will feel the pain if you try again."  
You gave him an icy glare and turned around. "  
She's mad at you." Kuronue observed.  
"She can be mad." Youko sighed. "They are all like that at first."  
You curled up in a ball and went to sleep. Half way through the night you felt and cool breeze. You shivered and then felt a blanket put on you. You looked up and saw it was Youko that put the blanket on your shoulders. 'Maybe he's not so bad.' You thought. 'Still, I wish I was home.'  
In the morning, you were awoken by the noise of the demons. You looked at them as they packed.  
"The princess awakens." Yomi said.  
"Well, the princess better get ready." Youko replied. "We're leaving."  
You stood up and folded the blanket. Youko started to lead the way and you followed. After miles and miles of walking, you ate, which was followed by more miles of walking. At dusk you found yourself staring at a large building covered with vines.  
"Welcome to your new home." Youko said.  
You gulp. Youko led you to into the building. Kuronue left along with Yomi. Youko took you to a room.  
“This is your room." Youko explained. "Mine is right next door." With that Youko left. You stood there for a moment. Then the realization of what happened hit you. You were never going home. You fell down onto the bed and began to cry. After an hour or two you heard knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" You mumbled.  
"It's Suzu." A female demon came in without waiting for an answer.  
She had green hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a traditional Chinese dress. She was on the short side and had bunny ears. She was smiling, until she saw your tears.  
"Oh, you mustn't cry." Suzu told you. "It will be okay here. You'll see."  
You looked up to her in tears. She gave you comforting smile. You wiped off your tears and smiled weakly.  
"There you go!" Suzu smiled. "I'm Suzu and I'm the other 'pet' here, I guess. After a while Kuronue got tired off me and I became a maid. Youko said you're his 'pet,' although Yomi seemed angry about it... Anyways, I'll teach you how to work here tomorrow!"  
“Okay..." You replied quietly.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She left. You looked out the window and saw that the sun had set. So, you got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	2. Punishment

As morning came so did reality. You woke up and got ready. Then walked over to your window and looked out. You felt numb and that was understandable. You just lost everything you held dear. There was only one thing you knew. You were going to escape this place. You waited in your room for a minute or two, but then got bored and decided to explore the area. You smelled something wonderful and followed the smell to a noise room. In side you saw Suzu cooking. She noticed you and waved you into the room with a smile. 

"Good morning." Suzu said. "I was going to wake you up after I finished cooking breakfast. You look better then yesterday. Are you feeling better as well?"

"I'm a little hungry." You confessed.

"Then if you help me cook this, you can have some." Suzu smiled. "You can stir."

You felt a little like a kid. Suzu was at least a foot shorter then you and was treating you like a child. Fortunately, you were too hungry to argue. After cooking multiple things, Suzu took four trips out of the kitchen carrying two plates each time. Suzu explained that they were for Youko and the other thieves. So, that meant that there were five other thieves besides Youko, Kuronue, and Yomi. You sat at the table and Suzu gave you a plate and sat down with you.

"So how did you end up here?" Suzu asked.

"A demon kidnapped me and then sold me to another demon that sold me at an auction." You explained. "What about you?"

"I was a demon hunter in training." Suzu answered. "I would catch the low class ones and take them away. The richer, higher class, demons would hire my family to do this. I had just caught some lower demons and then Kuronue caught me... Ironic isn't it? Spend the first 13 years of my life catching demons and then I got caught."

"You were thirteen when you were brought here?" You exclaimed.

"Yep." Suzu sighed. "I'm fifteen now. Two long years..."

"I see you two are getting along." A voice said.

You looked over and saw Youko.

"I was just telling her how I got here." Suzu explained. "She told me her story so I told her mine."

"Really..." Youko smirked.

You backed away a bit. Suzu stifled a giggle and left. Youko walked over to the table.

"I still haven't punished you properly for you disobedience..." Youko told you.

You looked up into his eyes. Having a collar around your neck like a dog wasn't punishment? Youko stood right above you. He bent down to your face. His face was an inch away when the door to the kitchen opened.

"Youko, ha-" The voice stopped. "Am I interrupting anything?"

You recognized the voice as Yomi's but it wasn't until Youko got away from you that you saw him. Yomi was smirking.

"Judging by the size of her eyes, I'd say I had good timing." Yomi continued. "Do you disagree, Youko?"

Yomi was obviously teasing Youko.

"I was about to punish her." Youko said. "But if you have something important to say, go ahead."

"I found an excellent place to steal from." Yomi explained. "They are heavily guarded, but they have the best goods I've seen in a while."

Youko took the map Yomi had in his hands. He frowned.

"You actually think we can get in here?" Youko questioned. "Their walls are so fortified, we'd be lucky to get past the first wave of guards. You'd be endangering the whole team by going in there."

"You really have so little faith in your team?" Yomi asked. "What does the girl think?"

"You'd trust a little girl with such a decision?" Youko asked. "Fine. Girl, come here." You walked over to Youko slowly. He slowed you the map. "Do you think this building would be easy to break into?"

You looked at the map. It was of a building you only heard of once. It belonged to a wealthy, yet pessimistic man. Villagers said he was the wealthiest demon in the area. You knew there was no way anyone could get in without heavy loses.

"If you really want what's inside then a few lost demons should be of little concern to you." You answered. "How much to you want it?"

"She has wit." Youko smiled. "Go. You have prolonged your punishment once more."

You scurried out of the room. Suzu met you in the hall.

"What did they want?" Suzu asked. "Did Youko 'punish' you or did Yomi come in to early?"

"No. Youko did not punish me." You told her. "Yomi showed Youko plans to break into a building. Youko doesn't seem too enthused about it, though."

"Yomi is like that." Suzu replied. "Youko is our leader for a reason. He understands stuff that Yomi never will. Youko has patience and brains."

You nodded.

"Oh!" Suzu exclaimed. "I have my lessons! Um, can you clean the kitchen and see what ingredients we have run out of? Then there is a load of laundry in my room that needs to be washed. The wash room is right across the hall from my room. I'll be back in time of that though. If not, get started without me."

Suzu ran off and you stood in place dumbfounded. Suzu sure had things in order. If she always thought this much ahead you would probably have no time to yourself. You opened the door to the kitchen and saw that Youko and Yomi had taken their conversation elsewhere because the kitchen was now empty. You sighed in relief and began to gather the plates to wash.

You met Suzu again just before you left to start the laundry.

"I'm usually able to get the kitchen work done before my lessons, but with what happened today I just didn't have the time." Suzu explained as you washed the clothes in a bin with her. "Thank you for helping out. I hope things will get easier now. Kuronue trains me. It's his responsibly as my owner. Youko will start teaching you how to fight after you settle in more."

"I will have to fight?" You asked.

"Of course!" Suzu laughed. "You have to repay your debt to Youko. When you're older you'll become a thief or a maid until your debt is paid. The cost of food, clothing, everything. The quickest way to repay your debt is to become a thief, but it takes time to learn the stuff. Once you prove to Youko you're worthy you'll start. The most important thing is not to get Youko angry with you."

You looked at Suzu. She knew so much more then you and you were the same age as her. How could she be so much more advanced?

"You learned as this is two years?" You questioned.

"It is my future." Suzu answered. "I think I'll remain as a thief here even after my debt is paid though. I don't have much of a life to return to anyways."

'I'll return home.' You thought. 'Once I get home I'll live happy with father and mother. They must be worried sick by now.'

The next days were quite alike. You'd met Suzu in the kitchen make breakfast and clean until you helped make the next meal. Occasionally, you'd be sent on an errand to get cooking ingredients or something else you needed to work on. You took in more and more of your surrounding each time you got out of the hide out. Suzu went with you the first few times, but now you were trusted to go alone. You decided you would try to run away once you had a plan. But even though Suzu had managed to do the jobs without you help before Suzu always had work for you to do. As soon as you reached your bed you fell asleep. You thought you'd always be trapped in a cycle of work and loneliness. Then, one day, you had finished breakfast when Youko came into the kitchen. You had only seen in rarely since the day in the kitchen.

"Come, girl." Youko said. "Today we start your training."

Youko took you to a room with wall of stone. The room was empty except for a barrel full of weapons. Youko reached in and took out a sword with an axe blade at the kilt.

"You will need to learn how to use each weapon, but you will only specialize it one or two." Youko gave the sword. "I have mastered the whip and growing plants on command." He back away from you and made a whip. "Now, we fight."

Youko came at you with his whip. You quickly dodged, but then you found yourself up against the wall with your own sword at your neck.

"I'm going easy on you." Youko told you. "If I had been any other warrior you'd be dead. Your movements are predictable. You twitch right before you move."

Your eyes widened. You didn't even notice you twitched. You just tried to get out of the way before he hit you. Youko really didn't expect you to be able to defend yourself, did he? You weren't a seasoned warrior. This was the first time you ever held a weapon.

"And now I claim my reward." Youko smirked.

Youko sheathed the sword at his hip.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun begins her training with Youko and gets more than she bargained for.

"And now I claim my reward." Youko smirked.  
Youko sheathed your sword at his hip. He came closer and placed a kiss on your lips. Your eyes got even wider and your mind raced. A few seconds passed, but he didn't move. You grabbed the sword he just sheathed and put it at his neck. Youko backed away with his hands up.  
"That was a smart move." Youko smirked. "When you are forced to defend yourself, you'll find a way to survive no matter what."  
You glared at him. He attacked you knowing you'd find a way out. He was playing with you, but what really pissed you off was he stole your first kiss!  
After an hour or two of training, Youko let you go. You were exhausted. When you exited the room Suzu saw you right away.  
"You're one step closer to freedom." Suzu said as she led you away from the room. "Youko actually started training you earlier than usually. So, what happened?"  
Suzu had become a close friend. She was the only person you could talk to candidly. In fact she was the only person you talked to period.  
"Well, I have to specialize in at two weapons, but he's going to make me learn to use all of them." You started. "The first weapon I learned how to use was a sword with an axe blade at the kilt. I think I liked this weapon best. The whip and the spear I used later were too cumbersome. Then I trained with Youko for about an hour."  
"Try two hours." Suzu corrected. "What else happened? Come on, I know more than that happened."  
"And then Youko..." Your voice trailed off. "Then he stole my first kiss!"  
"He was your first?" Suzu seemed bored.  
"Yes." You answered, feeling sheepish. "All the other times Yomi came in and stopped him or he stopped himself. I've been good. I haven't done anything to displease him. Just that one time in the woods and in the kitchen."  
"So, do you like Yomi or Youko more?" Suzu asked.  
"What?" You exclaimed.  
"Well, both seem interested in you." Suzu explained. "Both are attractive. They are very different though. Youko is a natural leader, while Yomi is very impulsive and unpredictable."  
"Neither of them." You said flatly. "I'm interested in neither of them... What is your weapon Suzu?"  
"Well, my favorite is a spear, but with a longer blade." Suzu answered. "Kuronue likes to use an axe blade on a chain, so I usually like distanced combat."  
"Interesting." You pondered.  
"You better not be getting any ideas." Suzu warned. "You just started training. You don't want to make Youko angry now... Come on, we have work to do. We've wasted too much time talking."  
That night when you climbed into bed you thought about escaping. Escaping was something you wanted to do for a long time, but you didn't have the time to think about it before. Maybe that's what Youko wanted. He wanted you so warped up in work that you could even think about escaping. But you noticed that when the thieves left to raid a place, work slowed down. It was just you and Suzu during these times.

"Hey, woman!" You heard Youko call in the morning. "Time to train."  
You got out of bed began to get dressed. While you dressed you snuck a look at the clock. '5:30' you groaned. It was usually an hour and a half before you got up to help Suzu with breakfast. Still, you finished dressing and went to train with Youko. In the training hall, Youko gave you an axe. You struggled to hold it.  
"Are you ready for a challenge?" Youko asked with a smirk.  
You gulped and nodded slowly. You weren't ready, you could barely hold the axe, but you weren't going to tell him that.  
Youko came at you with his whip. You tried using the axe like you used the sword, but it wasn't working. So, you took a new holding position at the handle, hoping it would help. Then you saw a large plant about a foot in width walking towards you out of the corner of your eye. You backed away from the plant. Youko snapped his whip behind you. You were cornered. You raised your axe and ran towards the plant. With your new hold on the axe you were able to slice the plant pretty easily. You turned around to Youko. His hands lay limply at his side.  
"You're not very good at that weapon." Youko said. "You won't specialize in it or the two-piece sword you used yesterday. The axe is an important part of that weapon. Training is over today."  
You were slightly angered by this. You wanted to use the two-piece sword. You liked the way it felt in your hands when you wield it. You wanted to use that weapon.  
"Why don't you talk?" Youko asked you. He walked closer to you. You put the axe down. He came closer. "I haven’t heard you talk in a long time." Youko got closer. He had an odd look on his face. You never saw anyone look at you like that before. Your expression changed to fear. "You're teasing me girl."  
'Teasing him? W-what did I do?' You thought.  
You broke in a sprit to Suzu's room, locking the door behind you. Suzu came out of the bathroom to see want was happening. She smiled when she saw you.  
"Well this is a change." Suzu said. "You're ready before I am. You must have had early morning training." You nodded. Suzu walked over to you. "Youko and the others are going on a raid tonight. We should serve a large breakfast since they'll leave before lunch. That must be why Youko told me to put lock the liquor cabinet up last night."  
Suzu led you to the kitchen. You and she started to make breakfast. The silence between you and her was growing. You kept thinking about Youko. He got too close today. He kept getting closer.  
"Am I too quiet?" You blurted out.  
Suzu jumped at the sudden sound. Suzu regained her kind smile and looked at you.  
"No." Suzu replied. "You're just shy. It took you awhile to get used to me. Once you get used to being here you'll be more talkative. Why do you ask?"  
"Youko seemed displeased with me today." You answered. "He said I was teasing him because I was quiet. I wasn't trying to tease him. Honest."  
"Oh." Suzu laughed. "The Great Youko feels tempted." She stopped laughing and looked you in the eye. "Youko is just being weird. Don't worry about it."  
"I still feel bad..." You sighed.  
"Don't." Suzu assured you. "Your being a good pet."  
"Suzu, I don't want to be a 'pet.'" You told her.  
"Then work hard and became a thief to repay your debt quickly." Suzu replied. "That simple... Now let's get breakfast done."  
You hung your head and sighed again. You didn't have a plan, but you knew how to get out. Today you were going to run away. When they left to go on the raid you were going to sneak out. Today was the day. You didn't care what the consequences were.  
"Suzu, I'm going to borrow my pet for a moment." You saw Youko walk into in room.  
"Oh, go ahead Youko." Suzu answered. "She is your pet after all."  
"Girl, come." Youko said.  
You followed Youko obediently to his room. He closed the door and you stood in the middle of the room.  
"Why did you runaway?" Youko asked. "I didn't tell you could go."  
'Yes you did...' You thought. 'You said training was over.'  
"Answer me." Youko ordered.  
You couldn't get the words out. You wanted to say what you thought, but the words didn't come.  
"And now you are refusing to talk." Youko glared. "You will be punished. "Youko grabbed you by the shoulders and placed a forceful kiss on your lips. You backed away. "I order you not to resist me." Youko ordered. "The punishment shall be worse if you do."  
You stood still. Youko embrace you from behind. He lowered the kimono covering your shoulder. Then he bit it. You gasped. Bloods began to flow from the wound. Youko licked the blood hungrily. You began to feel faint and leaned on Youko for support. This action startled Youko a bit, but he smirked. Youko continued to lick your blood until no more came out. At this point your vision was bleared and you couldn't support yourself. Youko laid you down on his bed and you fainted.


	4. What's Foreplay?

You awoke at what must have been noon, because when you exited Youko's room the building was empty. You shivered at the thought of Youko and his punishment.

'I have to leave. Now is the time.' You thought. 'If you're going to chicken out then don't even try.'

You went to the weapons room and took out the two-part sword. Then you sneaked into the kitchen and took a little food. Placing the sword at your hip, you fled the building. You took a route you knew well. As you took the path deeper into the forest you thought.

'I have to see my family.' You thought. 'I just have to see them one more time. I don't care what happens after I see them, as long as I see them.'

You continued into the forest. As the day wore on you saw a small house, you recognized it as your house. You opened the door and gasped.

***  
Youko had just come back from a raid and. As he opened the door he was met by a hysterical Suzu.

"Master Youko!" Suzu exclaimed. "Jun, the maid girl, went to town, but hasn't returned yet. I worry that something has happened!"

Youko frowned and ran back out the door. Suzu stood there confused.

'I hope she didn't runaway...' Suzu thought.

***  
You stood in the doorway appalled. The small one room house was in shambles. The curtains, tablecloth, linens were all torn. The table was turned on its side and the cabinets were rather torn off or open. Bloody stains were scattered. You sunk to your knees. The one home you knew was gone. The one family you had was gone.

'Father hit the wall a long time ago.' You thought. 'Was it the demons he owed that did this? Is this the punishment for being poor?'

You cried. You didn't know what to do. Alone in your misery, you wondered if it would have been better if you never left Youko's hide-out. Perhaps you should meet your family in heaven. Together in paradise... You slid the sword out of the sheath.

"I guess one more remains. Hehehhe." A low class demon said behind you.

"I'm warning you." You spoke. "I'm not in a good mood and I'm tired of playing the pawn."

You rose to your feet. A new look in your eyes.

"Tell me what you know about this family." You ordered.

"The father couldn't pay his debts, the mother sold her daughter to pay the debts, but it wasn't enough." His demon cackled. "Now they are dead. You'll soon join them."

"Not by your hands." You retorted.

You raised your sword and sliced the demon abdomen. The demon didn't think you would actually fight back and was angered by this action. He brought his club down on you. You used the sword to block it. The club rose up. You ran behind the demon and sliced him, instantly killing him. You wiped the blood off your sword and put it back in the sheath. You heard clapping behind you it was Youko.

"You're a naughty little pet." Youko said. "You tried to run away. Your punishment will be severe."

You sighed. You had no home anymore. You might as well come with him.

Youko took you back to the hide-out and put you in his room.

"You will no longer have the freedom of your own room and you can no longer go outside." Youko listed. "Also, this is the one and only place you will be allowed to be. Leave this room and you will be punished. Understand?"

"Yes sir." You answered.

Youko looked at you surprised. You spoke. He smiled.

"This is a change." Youko said. "You actually spoke to me. Why? Why know do you speak."

You walked over to him and placed his hands in yours. You felt a light blush come to your cheeks. Your eyes flickered up to his quickly. His eyes were so enchanting. It was like he could see your soul. You tore your gaze away and looked at your hands.

"My mother, before I went to sleep the night before I was 'kidnapped' said this to me." You began. "She said, 'If you do what you're told without question, then do not speak at all. If you speak make a point to be heard. Words are powerful.' My Mother was a smart and caring person. I look up to her in every way possible. She married for love not money or power. I have come to realize the reason I was sold by her was because she didn't want me to watch her and father be kill or even be killed myself."

"She sounds like a mother, but what about your father?" Youko asked. "Do you respect him as well?"

Your eyes looked at his, to see if he was truly interested in father. You didn't expect him to be, but you saw interest in his eyes. This was the first time you saw Youko this way.

"My father hit the wall." You explained. "He went bankrupt when the fields dried up and the sea gave us no fish. He borrowed money to buy more seeds, but it only dug us deeper in the hole. He took up menial tasks and jobs, but not enough to paid the debt, just enough to fed mother and I. Not enough to feed himself. The day I was 'kidnapped' he asked me to get some wild fruits and berries. He said, 'Nature is our greatest resource. Always remember how to find what you need to live.' I realize now he was not only talking about the fruits. He was talking about what I need in life. My parents meant the world to me. They will always be in my thoughts and prayers."

Youko was silent. Your eyes flickered to his eyes for second to see what he was thinking.

'Mother said one more thing to me.' You thought. '"Remember your name and what it means. Then you will never lose yourself." My name is Jun Miwa Matsuo.'

"Jun." You said. "Please to not call me girl. My Name is Jun."

Youko snapped out of his trace like state.

"I will grant you that one request." Youko smiled.

You let go of his hands and got up to stretch.

"You will sleep there." Youko pointed to a large pillow. You got a sweat drop. "And if I need anything in the middle of the night I will wake you."

Youko went to get ready for bed and you went to the pillow. You laid there for a minute and then got up.

'It's too light here.' You thought. You looked around and saw a closet. You opened it. It was empty. You pulled the large pillow in it and closed the door. 'There we go. This is dark enough.'

You snuggled into the pillow and went to sleep. A minute later the door opened. You woke up. You didn't have to open your eyes to know it was Youko.

"There you are." He said. "What are you doing in here?"

"It's too light out there." You explained. "It's just right in here."

"Hn." Youko laughed. "Silly little Jun."

"Silly master." You muttered, turning around tired.

You felt his hand slide up your thigh from your knee. Your spine tingled in anticipation.

"I'm going to assume you meant that as a joke." He shut the door. "Good night."

You closed your eyes and went to sleep.

***

"Up." Youko opened the doors of the closet letting the light flow in.

You squinted in the light letting your eyes adjust. You sat up.

"You're going to stay here, while I eat breakfast." Youko explained. "Suzu will bring you breakfast."

"But Suzu has enough going on." You protested. "Just let me get it. I'll come right back."

"You will be punished if you leave the room." Youko said. "Suzu will bring it to you."

You crossed your arms and pouted out your lip. Youko laughed and left.

'I'll die of boredom if I stay here all the time.' You thought falling backward onto Youko's bed. "This sucks."

You heard the door creak open. You guessed it was Suzu and stayed still.

"I brought you some food." Suzu said.

She set the tray down on the dresser. You rose slowly. Suzu was twiddling her finger looking at the ground.

"Why did you run away!" Suzu shouted suddenly. "You had a chance to live and escape this world! You could have found your family later!"

"My family is dead." You said bluntly. "I left to see what happened. They were dead. If I waited longer there would be no remnants of them."

"You still should have waited!" Suzu pursued. "You could have left and found your true love and start a life... I don't understand you."

"I had to know." You explained. "I loved my parents. I couldn't stand by."

"Your chance to get out of here is ruined." Suzu stated. "You'll die here in captivity."

She slammed the door behind her as she left.

You turned over and cried into the bed. What did you do to anger Suzu so much? Why did she act that way? You cried harder. Talking about your parents to Suzu made the pain come back. The reality that they were gone hit you again like a bullet. Is wasn't until you realized how hunger you were that you reduced your crying to a sniffle. You ate the oatmeal at a slow pace, but finished eventually. A few minutes later the door opened quickly.

"Youko! I have a plan for the next raid!" It was Yomi. He looked around and didn't see Youko. Only you. Yomi sighed. "Youko left with the others without me."

You put your crying aside. Yomi was a thief and from what you saw he was a fair warrior as well. Maybe you could get him to train you when Youko left with out him. Then you weren't get to bored and maybe you could become a thief later. It's worth a shot right?

"I'm sorry." You apologized.

"It's not your fault...?" Yomi said.

"Jun." You finished.

"Oh, It's not your fault, Jun." Yomi told you. "Youko and I don't see eye to eye too well."

"Um... Yomi if your not doing anything, could you do me a favor?" You blushed.

Yomi, who was about to leave, turned toward you. You got off the bed and walked over to him.

"I'm not busy, obviously." Yomi replied. "What do you want?"

"C-could you... D-do you t-think you could t-train me in f-fight?" You looked at the ground. Your face was pure red. You felt your heart beat faster. "If- if you don't mind tha- that is..." You quickly added.

You couldn't see it, but Yomi was smiling and a light blush was on his cheeks.

"What is you weapon?" Yomi started to leave. "If I'm going to train you properly, you should have a proper weapon."

You looked up at him. You eyes wide, saying really? Yomi winked. You smiled and followed him to the training room. You took out the sword that you took with you when you escaped. Yomi held it in his hands.

"This one is going to be hard to master..." Yomi lead on. "But then so are the weapons here. If you like this one the most..."

"I do." You looked into Yomi's eyes. "I really like it."

Now it was Yomi's turn to be red. He turned away from you.

"T-then let's start." Yomi stumbled.

Yomi gave you your sword. Yomi started you off differently then Youko did. Yomi didn't use a weapon. He just evaded your attacks and then told you what you did wrong. It was mostly running and attacking. With Youko he made you think about your attack and what you would do five attacks later. After awhile Yomi let you rest. You sat on the stone ground beside Yomi.

"You have potential." Yomi told you.

"Thank you." You bowed.

"But there is something else that I'd like to see." Yomi said. "We'll do that next time."

"Um. Yes, but there is something I must tell you." You looked toward Yomi. "Youko must not know we did this. He doesn't want me even out of the room. I guess it's punishment for trying to escape that or he doesn't want me to escape again. Either way, punishment or not, Youko must not know about this. I give you my word that I did not ask you to teach me so I could escape or get you in trouble, Yomi. I just want to learn how to become a thief, so I can one day repay my debt to Youko."

"That was some speech." Yomi sighed. "I am loyal to Youko, but we do have our differences. I don't see why I can't train you so you can repay your debts to him. Alright. I will train you in secert and I won't tell Youko a thing about this."

"Thank you, Yomi." You smiled. "This means the world to me."

Yomi smiled back. You got up and brushed yourself off.

"I better get back before Youko does." You waved bye and went to the room.

"Booooring!" You sighed.

You cracked open the door and saw nothing. You closed the door. The setting sun casted it's rays onto Youko's bed. You crawled onto bed and laid out flat on your stomach in the sunlight. The warm sun slowly relaxed your body and you fell asleep.

A few hours later you tried to roll back onto your stomach from your side but couldn't. You felt a- You tried to rip out of the hold. You meowed and pushed down on his arm trying to squeeze out. Suddenly Youko rolled over onto you and restrained your arms. Your eyes, still wide, looked at Youko. Your vision was blocked from his face, but you could see the rest of his body on top of yours.

"You have no one to blame, but yourself." Youko taunted. "You shouldn't have tempted me."

"I didn't know I was tempting you." You explained. "The sun was just soooo irresistible. Once I laid in it I couldn't get up."

"Well, if a demon like you may be tempted by the sun, why can't I be tempted by you?" Youko questioned.

"I didn't mean to tempt you!" You whined. "I'll never do it again, Master Youko."

Your words seemed to catch Youko off guard. His body went still and then he let you go. You scurried into the closet.

"I will excuse this matter if you always call him master." Youko smirked.

"O...k?" You sweat dropped.

You lay yourself down on your pillow and went to sleep.

***

"Morning!" You heard Suzu chime. "Youko had to go early this morning but he told me to wake you up."

You sprang out of bed. Suzu wasn't mad at you? She was opening the curtains. You walked out of the closet.

"Suzu...?" You asked timidly.

She turned around knowing what you were thinking.

"Listen..." Suzu explained. "I am still mad at you for ruining your life, but I do respect you a little more. No one has ever run away before. It was a brave, stupid... but brave. You..."

"Jun." You interrupted. "My name is Jun."

"Jun?" Suzu asked. "What does that mean?"

"Pure or light." You answered. "Depending on who you ask."

"Keep that name close to you." Suzu smiled. "I forgot my real name years ago. When I first got here I had no one to talk to and forgot how do altogether for awhile. That's why I pushed you to talk at first...Now, I must hate you."

Suzu winked and walked out the door.

"Suzu means bell." You whispered. "The way she chimes into any conversation must be where that comes from. It fits."

You fell backwards onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling you thought about what you should do. You couldn't sleep, then you'd be sleeping your life away. You shot a fake bullet at the ceiling.

"Bang." You said. "I got you."

"No, you didn't." Youko came into the room.

"When did you get here?" You asked.

"Well, Suzu woke you up an hour ago." Youko pondered. "I got here a second ago, but I entered the building Fifteen minutes ago."

"Nice to know." You sighed.

Youko leaned over you. Your eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Master Youko." You slipped out from over him. "I didn't realize I was."

You straighten out the wrinkles on you clothes. Youko sat on the bed. You sat on the ledage of the window.

"May I inquire what happened this morning." You asked shyly.

"Insubordinates." Youko answered.

You heart skipped at beat. He didn't know about Yomi already did he?

"They were angry they didn't get to go on the raid yesterday." Youko continued. "I put them back in there place. They should behave for a while... Now if only you would..."

"I'm sorry, I displease you master." You bowed your head. "Prehaps, if you showed me what I should do not to displease you?"

Youko stood up. He walked over to you and lifted your chin to eye level.

"It's not that you displease me." Youko said. "It's a matter of wanting you to please me in other ways."

"I don't understand." You admitted. "How should I please you?"

Youko smirked. He walked over to the door, but before he left, he said, "Foreplay let's start with that."

'Foreplay?' You pondered. 'What's foreplay?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't seem like anyone is reading this... But I'll continue posting anyways.


	5. A Lethal Combination

'Foreplay?' You pondered. 'What's foreplay?'  
The next day Youko left on another raid. Leaving Yomi behind to watch the subordinates. Needless to say, Yomi wasn't very happy about this. So instead, he got you and started training. After a few hours you took a break. Yomi sat by you on the stone floor.  
"You seem a little off today." Yomi commented. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm fine." You replied. "It's just that. Youko says I'm pleasing him. I don't understand. I clean the room and keep it neat everyday, but he said that wasn't what was displeasing him. He wants me to please him in another way."  
Yomi's face turned red. Over the last few training sessions, you came to trust Yomi. Then you realized that Yomi knew Youko better than you did. Perhaps he knew what foreplay was.  
"Yomi, what's 'foreplay’?” You asked. “Could you show me?”  
Yomi's face turned even redder.  
"I-I" He stuttered getting up and shook his head. "Let's just continue training..."  
Deciding he didn’t want to teach you anything else today, you nodded and got up.  
After training, you took a shower. Suzu gave you towel when you got out. (It's her job to make the shower area clean. She was cleaning it when you got in and out.)  
"Thanks." You smiled.  
"No problem." Suzu smiled and then it faded. "While I'm helping, what should I tell Youko about your training with Yomi?"  
Suzu glared at you. She knew you were disobeying Youko's orders.  
"Please don't tell him." You begged. "This is the only way I can repay my debt. Become a thief. You said so yourself."  
Your pleading eyes must have persuaded Suzu, because she turned around and sighed.  
"Just take a shower each time to get Yomi's scent off you." Suzu told you. “You reek of him.”   
You smiled. At least she was with you on this. You got dressed and sat on Youko's bed.  
"Suzu, do you know what foreplay is?" You asked.  
"Why?" Suzu asked slowly.  
"Youko said I wasn't pleasing him." You explained. "I asked him how I could please him and he said, 'Foreplay let's start with that.'"  
Suzu looked relieved for a moment and then smiled slightly.  
"Let’s just start with a hug." Suzu shrugged. "Youko is strange. Oh, and wear the orange kimono when he takes you out."  
She winked and left. You weren't sure what a hug would do to help, but you trusted Suzu.  
Not long after you pondered this Youko came home. You hoped off his bed. You smoothed the wrinkles on the bed and your dress. Youko came into the room. You walked over and gave him a hug. When you let go you saw him shocked.  
"I hope you’re not displeased with me, Master." You bowed. "Suzu told me to just give you a hug, when I asked her what foreplay was. I hope this helps."  
"I'll teach you what real foreplay is later." Youko smirked. "For now this will do."  
"Really?" You beamed. "Thank you!"  
If Youko was happy, your training might resume and you wouldn’t have to sneak around. Youko went to the bathroom to change and you went to bed.   
The next day, you woke up before Youko. You sat on the windowsill and sighed. You whined a little. You wanted to go outside. You remembered how the cool breeze felt and how the soft green grass smelt.  
"What are you doing?" Youko asked.  
He just woke up and was still in bed when he saw you.  
"Thinking and looking." You answered.  
"Thinking about what?" Youko questioned.  
"About why you became a thief." You replied. "I haven't figured it out yet.”  
"I want to own a little part of demon world for myself." Youko explained. "But you need, power and money for that. As a thief, I can get both."  
"Oh..." You trailed off.  
"Why?" Youko inquired.  
"I don't know." You confessed. "I just wanted to know why. Curiosity, I guess."  
"Your curiosity has already cause trouble for you." Youko got out of bed. "Who knows what else it will do?"  
"I can't help it." You bowed your head down. "I'm sorry. Although, I think waiting is the hardest part."  
"Curious and impatient, that's a lethal combination." Youko stood by you.  
It was then that you realized he was wearing only undergarments. You blushed.  
"We all have faults." You pouted. "What's important is that we know what good things we have. Suzu is cheerful and productive, Mother was kind and smart, father was hard-working and brave. And you... Your good at fighting and clever."  
"What about you?" Youko asked.  
"What about me?" You questioned.  
"Well, you have good things about you too, right?" Youko replied.  
"I don't know." You pondered. "I guess, I good at giving advice.”  
Youko smiled and shook his head.  
"I have to prepare for the next raid." Youko told you. "I'll take a few men with me. I'll be gone until dark."  
Then left to get dressed and soon left altogether.  
An hour later Yomi came into Youko's room.  
"What are you doing here?" You asked. "We can't be seen together. Someone might tell Youko."  
"I know but..." Yomi started. Your heart skipped a beat. Did he just want to see you again? That would be so- "I had to tell you that I wasn’t going to be able to train you for awhile."  
With that Yomi left. That was so not what you expected. You felt disappointed, but you didn't know why. You decided to meditate and attempt to awaken your power. You were kidnapped before your parents could teach you to use them. An hour passed. Nothing happened. Another hour passed. Still nothing. You couldn’t concentrate. Your thoughts kept drifting to Yomi. Signing, you sat on the windowsill.   
'I've read to many romantic novels.' You thought. 'I'm fifteen. It's no wonder I'm attracted to a man. Since I was ten I've wanted to get a boyfriend. But, I'm still clueless about relationships...'  
You hopped off the windowsill.  
'I'm better off forgetting about relationships.' You thought. 'I have enough on my plate.'  
With that, you started meditation again.  
An hour and a half later, you stretched and got up.  
'I was suppose to be meditating, but I fell asleep.' You sighed. 'Maybe I don’t have any abilities...'  
The door slowly opened and Youko walked in.  
"Hello." You smiled. "Nice of you to finally come home."  
"What do you mean?" Youko asked.  
"While you’re gone with more then three-fourths of the thieves, I sleep my life away." You pouted. "Let me go outside or at least me let out of the room."  
"But this is your punishment." Youko reminded you. "You tried to desert."  
"But I've been a good girl lately." You insisted. "Please, let me out."  
"Hm. I’ll tell you what." Youko smirked. "If you can get outside without touching the other parts of the building you can go outside."  
"Do I have your word on that, master?" You asked.  
"Yes." Youko nodded.  
You walked over to the window and popped it open. You looked out. The second story is quite a way up.  
'Cats always land on their feet.' You told yourself.  
You jumped out. You stumbled a bit, but regained you balance.  
"Now I can go outside." You called. "You said I could."  
"So are you going to sleep outside?" Youko laughed. "You have to get back here without touching the other rooms too."  
"I didn't think of that." You sweat dropped. "...A SQUIRREL FOX!"  
You mind quickly forgot about the issue at hand and you watched the squirrel fox. You quickly figured out the animal was injured. You walked closer to it slowly. It couldn’t move. Something had made the squirrel fox immobile. It growled at you.  
"Calm down." You whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
You moved your hand closer to her to help. Then he bit you. You flinched, but didn't move your finger.  
"I'm trying to help you." You whispered.  
The squirrel fox stopped growlingly. Then she left go of your finger. In fact, she started to lick up the blood from your finger. You smiled. You carefully examined her for an injury.  
"Looks like you have a friend." You heard Youko's voice.  
You turned around and saw him right behind you.  
"Can I keep her?" You asked. "At least let me keep her until she's better."  
"Go ahead." Youko sighed. "I don't care."  
"Thank you, Youko!" You gave him a hug.  
Youko grabbed you by the waist and pick you up. Then he jumped up to his room.  
"Don't go back out, unless you can get back up." Youko warned.  
You nodded. Pushing aside your sadness, you turned you attention to the squirrel fox. You made a bed of spare blankets and laid her down on it. She yawned and went to sleep.  
'I'm going to call you Ayumi.' You thought. 'So you can grow stronger and walk your own way.'

~ Five days later ~  
Youko has yet again left without Yomi. You are training with him. Ayumi is on your shoulder.  
"You've gotten better." Yomi commented, as you dodged his sword. “But not good enough…”  
Then Yomi slammed you against the wall.  
"You have to learn how to talk and fight at the same time." Yomi explained. "The enemy will take try to distract you by talking to you."  
“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” You winced. “I wish you these lesson weren’t so painful to learn.”  
“After awhile, everything will become second nature.” He replied. “However, it will still be a few months before Youko takes you on a raid… I don’t have anything else to teach you today. You may leave.”  
With that you left to take a shower.  
‘I wish he was easier to read.' You sighed. ‘I don't love Yomi, but he is the closest thing to a friend I have besides Suzu. Just a friend... Demons don't have use for friends though, do they.'  
You finished your shower and saw Youko. He walked over to you and felt your forehead.  
"Umm." Youko said. "You don't feel warm today. Just like two days ago, but yesterday and three days ago you were warm."  
"It's probably nothing." You took his hand off your forehead. "It started three days ago and I've only been warm twice. It's just the sun."  
"I hope that's it." Youko sighed. "Y-you’re at the..."  
Youko trailed off. You wondered what he was going to say be decided to leave it. It wasn't anything to important hopefully.  
"Well, it's been a long day." You smiled. "I'm going to bed."  
"A long day?" Youko asked. "What could you have possibly have done?"  
"Uh. Well..." You stuttered.


	6. Only a Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, things are starting to heat up. Now if only I had more than ten hits...

"A long day?" Youko asked. "What could you have possibly have done?"  
"Uh. Well..." You stuttered. "Never mind you should go to bed too."  
"I have some work to do first." Youko objected.  
"You were on a raid all day," You scolded. "If you don't go to bed you're going to be exhausted tomorrow."  
"I cannot sleep until this is finished." Youko repeated. "But you should sleep since you are tired."  
"I'm not going to sleep until you do." You crossed your arms stubbornly.  
You weren't going to let him overwork himself. If you were tired from one day of training, who knew how tired he was from an all day raid. He was able to stay up after all that, then you were too.  
"My bedtime has nothing to do with your bed time." Youko scolded, and then smirk, "Unless you are suggesting we sleep together."  
The thought made you blush furiously. Yet, at the same time you wondered what it would be like. Youko was obviously trying to scare you, but you weren't going to let him win that easily.  
"If that will get you to sleep then, I will do it Master Youko." You gave him a seductive smile.  
He was quiet and his face showed no emotion. Beginning to waive you bit your lip to stop it from quivering. Youko was a notorious pervert. Maybe he would accept your offer. You were willing now, unlike the other times. Yet, there was a look in his eyes, which told you he wouldn't force anything on you. Youko slid his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. Brushing a hair from your face, his fingers slide down your face and then raised your chin to his. Slowly he bent down and his lips touched yours. An unusual feeling swept throughout your body. You began to feel dizzy. Youko deepened the kiss and you felt his tongue on your lips. He worked with care, as if he was afraid to hurt you. His tongue entered your mouth. His sweet taste was like a drug. Fearing you would fall, you groped for his shoulder as your knees grew weak. When he pulled away from your lips, you whimpered slightly.  
"However," Youko stated. "If we were to sleep in the same bed, I doubt neither of us would get much sleep."  
"Probably not." You stammered looking at the ground.  
"I'll go to sleep now." He sighed. "But you must retire as well."  
"Of course." You scurried off to your bed and closed the door.  
Relieved you sank into your pillow. Fir some reason you felt disappointed. Could it be that you actually wanted to sleep with him? The kiss had made you long for more. You thought about his arms around your waist as you slept.  
'Maybe, I have been looking at this wrong.' You thought. Then you shook your head. 'There is no way he could love me. No one married his or her slave. The most I could be to him is a lover on the side of his marriage.' Frustrated, you rubbed your face to make the feeling of his kiss leave your lips.

You woke up early that morning. Opening your closet door you saw the sun just barely rising to greet the day. Your eyes drifted to Youko who was sleep asleep in his bed. You walked over and brushed the hair from his face, "I knew you were tired." You whispered. Smiling to yourself you walked over to the balcony. You leaned forward and surveyed the landscape. The demon world had never looked beautiful to you before. It always seemed like a dark and terrible place filled with danger. There was one thing you were sure about. If Youko hadn't bought you, you would be with some terrible demon or dead. A female demon surviving alone in the demon world was unheard of. Males were more powerful and could easily kill most females. Moreover, you had no skills. You were supposed to marry the son of the family next door. Until then, your father was supposed to protect you and your family. You could cook, clean, and raise a family. As you were lost in thought, you felt an arm around your waist and a body of your back.  
"Beautiful." It was Youko.  
"Yes." You agreed. "The demon world seemed so much more peaceful in the morning."  
"I was talking about you." Youko replied.  
"Oh." You blushed.  
"Jun," Youko started, "what would you be doing now if you weren't here?"  
"I don't know..." You trailed. "I was supposed to be married to the boy next door, but he disappeared a few years ago. I never really met him. It was an arranged marriage."  
"He couldn't have been very strong if he just disappeared." Youko huffed. "It's a good thing I was there to buy you."  
A chuckle escaped your lips. "Yes. Although I wouldn't say it was luck."  
The blush on your face had only grown since Youko had first put his arms around you. Desperate to avoid blushing any more, you tried to leave his hold. However, you were unsuccessful. With all your struggling you only manage to turn around so your face was looking straight at his. You looked up at Youko and were caught by his eyes. You were memorized by the way the morning light danced in his hair and the way his golden eyes looked into your soul. You could feel his chest move against your body has he breathed. Thoughts of the softness of his lips on yours filled your head. An intense longing for the pleasure of his kiss occupied your body. Youko must have seen your shifting as uneasiness because he let you. You walked back into the room a bit. A sigh a disappointment barely escaped your lips.  
"I am safe from the dangers of the forest," You tried to avoid his gaze. "But I am locked away. Freedom and love are just as out of my reach as they would be if I did marry him. Excuse me Master Youko, I have to get dressed."  
You walked back to your closet and shut the door behind you. Sliding to the ground, you looked up. Why did he have to make you feel this way? No one matter what happened, he would only see you as a servant.

Back outside, Youko ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. As he slipped on his kimono and washed his face, his thoughts went back to last night. Jun was unschooled and innocent in kissing, but her kiss was so… So arousing. Just now with her in his arms he wanted to kiss her again… and again. He wanted to pick her up, lay her on his bed and make love to her until he was exhausted. All together, Jun was the most desirable female Youko had ever met. Her curves. Her stubborn playfulness. Seeing her unhappy caused him great pain.  
'I have to make her happy,' He thought, 'which means training her and giving her more freedom. Yet, how can I do that and still have her?'  
When you came out of the closet all dressed and ready for the day Youko had left. A note on the bed was the only thing left. You picked up the note.  
"Met me in my study at 8:00." You read aloud.  
The note slipped from your fingers. You wondered if this meant you could now move about the complex freely or perhaps you had displeased him again. You felt like a iron ball rested in your stomach as you walked to his study. Slowly opening the door, you stopped when you heard arguing inside. Yomi was talking with Youko.  
"I really think this is what we should do, Youko." Yomi stated.  
"And have the other members of our group die?" Youko asked. "You're aiming too high. You can't only think about your skills. Maybe you can get into this complex, but I doubt everyone else can."  
"Coward!" Yomi accused Youko. "Has the new help softened you? I don't blame you. She is a pretty lady. But, do yourself a favor. Fuck her and leave her. She's only a servant."  
Youko slammed his fist on the desk and stood up. "You can insult me all you want," Youko growled. "But you will not say such things about a member of this team. Everyone in this castle has a place and an important role in keeping this operation running. Until you realize that, you will never be anything more my subordinate."  
Yomi looked hurt and angry at the same time. Tension filled the air and Yomi looked like he was about to say something. Not wanting to hear anything else, you knocked on the door.  
"That must be 'the help' you despise so much, Yomi." Youko smirked. "Come in Jun."  
Opening the door wider, you poked your head in.  
"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" You lied. You knew you interrupted something.  
"No, no." Youko smiled. "Yomi was just leaving."  
"Yes." Yomi nodded. He started to walk out. "Jun." He tipped his head in your direction.  
"Yomi." You smiled.  
Shutting the door behind him, Yomi left. A silence filled the room and you fiddled with your fingers. Youko seemed to enjoy your nervousness and decided to wait until you gave in.  
"Master…" You paused. The word felt weird in your mouth. It hadn't before. "You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes." Youko got up from his desk. "Come."  
'Who's not talkative now?' You thought. Youko lead you down a hallway into a room that was warmer than usually. The room was filled with plants.  
"A greenhouse…" You said in awe.  
An unidentifiable and strange feeling filled you. The plants seemed to yearn for you. You ran your fingers along the leaf of a plant. A purr echoed in your head.  
'Did that plant just purr at me?' You questioned.  
"You're going to clean in here." Youko stated. "It's your new duty. You can only leave to this room. My room and the green house are the places you are allowed."  
Then Youko left. 

After sweeping up the dirt from the stone floor, you turned on the hose to water the plants. The water came out slowly at first and then quickly.  
Water sprayed all over, drenching you and the plants. You struggled to get to the faucet but couldn't open your eyes with the spraying water.  
"Just stop!" You shouted in frustration.  
The water stopped. It literally just stopped. The water froze in mid motion. Tiny water droplets hung in the air. Gazing in wonder, you touched one of the drops.  
'Mother was a water wielder,' you pondered, 'I never could make it work though.'  
You looked at yourself.  
"Dry." You commanded. Nothing happened. "I guess I don't have control over it yet. This is going to be hard to explain. I better figure out how to get this water down and the room dry before Youko comes back."  
Thinking back to your mother, you realized she use to hum while using her power. You started to hum something similar to a waltz and focused on a group of ten droplets. They began to sway to your voice, bouncing lightly, as if they were tiny dancers in your ballet. Your hand grazed over and under the droplets. Guiding them to each plant, you slowly put the drops in the soil. You focused on a larger group this time. Twenty tiny, floating drops danced over to you and into the soil. You could have sworn you heard the plant giggle at you when you did this. However, you ignored it and continued your symphony. When all the water was cleared up and used to the benefit of the plants, you sat down on a chair exhausted. Lazily, you ran your fingers along the leaves of the plant nearby.  
"I wonder what you kind of plant you are?" You mused.  
"I'm a mint plant." A voice echoed in your head. "I like you. You're silly."


	7. Making Waves

"I'm a mint plant." A voice echoed in your head. "I like you. You're silly."  
You recoiled your hand and brought it to your breast.  
"What?" You breathed.  
"You didn't know plants could talk?" A feminine voice giggled. "We all have the ability. Some plants forget how, others simply refuse to talk demons, but most of us talk to those who are kind to us and will listen. You'd be surprised how many demon refuse to believe we can talk."  
"Why did you decide to talk to me?" You asked.  
"Because you sang to us." The voice replied. "Plus water demons make great friends."  
"Oh…" You nodded, still dazed. "I'm Jun by the way. What is your name?"  
"My parents gave me a name only other plants can pronounce." The mint plant said. "You may call me Mint, since that is the name your kind has given me."  
You nodded.   
Once you felt your strength return, you started to examine the room. Noticing a book on a desk, you picked it up. Inside you found different types of medicine you could make from plants. As you browse through the book, a thought hit you. You could make medicine from the plants and work off your debt that way. They are thieves and go on raids often. If you could heal their injuries, that would surely help you earn your keep and later your freedom. Smiling, you hid the book under your shirt hoping Youko wouldn't notice when you left.  
"Jun?" Mint called, snapping you out of your thoughts.  
"Yes?" You turned around with a smile.  
"What song where you singing?" The plant asked meekly. "Could you sing it instead of just humming it?"  
"It was a song my mother used to always sing." You explained. "Almost absentmindedly, she would just start singing it."  
You started to sing.  
"A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through.  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true."  
Right when the last word sprang from your lips, the door opened. Youko was standing in the entrance.   
"Are you finished in here?" He asked.  
"Yes." You scurried over to him.  
"Then let's head over to my room." Youko told you. "It's almost 5:00."  
You nodded as Youko closed the door behind you. He gave you an odd look as you walked to his room. You fixed your hair, nervous under his glance.  
"Is something wrong, sir?" You asked.  
"What were you doing in there all day?" He question.  
"I was cleaning, like you told me to do." You answered.  
You didn't feel like you could tell him about the plants talking to you or your escapade with the water. You could barely believe plants could talk. The last thing you needed was Youko thinking you were crazy. Just when you found out how to get free? No way. You felt his gaze still. A blush flooded your face. Youko opened the door to his room and you quickly filled in behind him.  
"Suzu will be in shortly with your meal." Youko announced. "I'm going to head down to the dining hall myself."  
Youko left. Puzzled as to why he had to walk you all the way to his room and then leave, you sat on his bed. You took the book out from under your clothes and sat it next to you. Suzu soon came in and gave you your dinner. As you ate, you read the book. Bloodroot, willow bark and mint came up in the remedies often. You would need to learn how to identify bloodroot and how to get willow bark inside the complex. After eating you sat your tray down on the dresser and hid the book under your pillow in your closet. Then you headed over to Youko's bathroom. Youko's bathroom was the most elaborate in the whole place. Inside there was a toilet, a sink, a large bath, and a vanity. You began to fill the bath and took off your clothes. Sinking into the water a moan escaped your lips. The hot water felt heavenly on your body. Cleaning the green house and using your power tired you out. Then, your ears twitch as you heard the door close in the bedroom. Youko was back. You expected him to be out later than this. The door to the bathroom began to click. Quickly, you sunk deeper under the water and tried to cover your body. All but your nose and eyes was under water.  
"Well, what is this?" A voiced said with amusement.  
As the owner of the voice opened the door and Yomi appeared. Without a second thought you glared at the imposter.  
"I guess Youko isn't in here." Yomi chuckled.  
Happy there was enough bubbles in the water to hid your voluptuous figure, but angry that Yomi kept his gaze upon you, you continued to glare. Yomi chuckled nervously when you didn't replied.  
Rising just enough out of the water to speak you said, "Please leave."  
Once you idolize him for treating you as his equal and training you. Living here didn't seem too bad if Yomi was your friend. You no longer liked this man. His mere presence made the hair on your tail stand up. However, Yomi seemed to like your new defiant personality and wanted to play with you.  
"You know those bubbles won't hid you forever," Yomi smirked, "I can wait. And if Youko does walk in, I can say it was an accident."  
You rolled your eyes. You heard steps walk and stop outside the bedroom. Glancing at Yomi, you saw he hadn't heard the possible threat to his plan. Straining to recognize the voices as friend or foe, your attention focused there instead of Yomi's perverted gaze. You cursed under you're breath when you couldn't make out the voices. The bubbles were disappearing. You needed a new plan. As you decided on a route of action, you prayed it would work. An ear-piercing scream came from your mouth. The shocked made Yomi fall over. A wave that looked like a tide wave even compared to the large bathtub, ran over the edge and on to Yomi. Breathing heavily and looking at Yomi in shock, you felt a towel hit you. You looked up. Youko stood in the doorway. He was furious. Why he angry you couldn't decide. Was it the fact you were naked in front of Yomi, the fact that Yomi walked in on you, or was it the fact that you created a giant tide wave in his bathroom and soaked the place.  
"Cover up." Youko growled.  
You wrapped the towel around you. It was damp from falling in what was left of the water in the tub. Under Youko's intense gaze, you hung your head in shame. Yomi had stood up sometime during this and looked at Youko is shock.  
"Did you see what she did to me?" Yomi asked. "I accidently walk in on her and she soaks me."  
"You’re lucky that's all you got." Youko growled. "I'll deal with you later."  
Yomi's eyes grew to the size of saucer plates as he scurried out of the room.  
"Get dressed." Youko turned his head.  
Shamed, you walked into your closet, dried off, and got dressed. You peaked out off a crack in the door. Youko was standing in front of his bed waiting for you. You'd never seen him so angry before. It frightened you. Your fight or flight response was going crazy and you wanted to choose flight. You wanted to hide under your blankets and disappear. However, you knew that wasn't going to happen. Opening the door, you prepared for his wrath.  
"Do you want to explain what happened just now?" Youko tapped his foot impatiently.  
"Yomi walked in on me…" You said sheepishly with your head down.  
"I can see that." Youko rolled his eyes. "I meant, could you explain why my bathroom is now soaking wet and why my fellow thief was also soaking wet?"  
He was mad about the bathroom.  
"You was taking a bath," You began slowly trying to control your urge to run and cry, "Since I was dirty from cleaning the greenhouse. I was almost done when Yomi walked in on me. I asked him to leave, but he refused. Then heard you and, I think Kuronue…" You paused and looked at Youko. He nodded and waited, "I heard you two talking so I thought if I screamed you would hear me and see Yomi. Then you would make him leave… And it worked. However, I didn't realize my powers would awaken at that moment and soak everything… And everyone."  
After a long time without Youko saying a word, you looked up at him. Trying to figure out what he was thinking, you studied his face. His expression was blank and cold. You hunched your shoulders, expecting to be slapped, hit or something. It didn't come.  
"Well, why don't you use that new power of yours to clean up your mess." Youko simply said without emotion.  
"Yes, sir." You bowed, "I-I mean master."  
You walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
Youko paced as he waited for Jun to clean. What was he suppose to do? He was furious, but not at Jun: at Yomi. What was he thinking walking in on her in the bath? How dare he try to see her naked? Furthermore, how dare he try to see her naked before he had? Youko had to punish Yomi in a way that fit the crime regardless of his personal feelings toward Jun. Additionally, he must punish Jun for attacking one of her superiors: a crime that was usually punished by death. Rubbing his temples, he heard a sweet song soothe his troubles thoughts.

The light left Youko's eyes. He usually seemed so happy and confident. Yet, today the happiness you had seen in his eyes left. You began to sing a song to help keep your mind off Youko and on the task at hand. You stopped as the last of the water was cleaned up. Again, you peeked out a door to see if Youko was there. He was staring at the night from the balcony. Slowly, you opened the door and tiptoed to your closet. Yet, Youko caught you just as you opened the door.  
"Jun, wait." Youko walked over. You froze. Then let your body go limp as you hung your head. "Don't be like that."  
Youko reached out for you and you flinched. Hurt by your reaction, but trying to ignore it, he held you close to him. You start shiver in fear. Youko sensed your fear and started to smooth you hair in an attempt to calm you.  
"Shhh…" Youko tried to soothe you. "I'm not going to hurt you. No harm is going to come to you…"  
"But, aren't you angry with me?" You asked timidly.  
"How could I be mad at you when its Yomi’s fault?" Youko asked. "He's been trying to undermine me ever since he get here… This is just another attempt to steal what is mine and hurt me. However, it would have been better if you hadn't attacked him…"  
Youko lead you his bed and he sat you down next to him. He held your hand and looked into your eyes. The situation with Yomi had left you shaken. It would be a while until you recovered and you would never see Youko the same again after you saw he livid. Yet, now, when he was being so gentle, it was hard to see him and believe he could be violent.  
"Jun, I need you to be strong tomorrow." Youko told you. "There will be a trial on whether or not you should be killed for your crime."  
You gasped and recoiled from him. Killed? You never thought your action would lead to such a harsh punishment. Maybe a week without food locked in your closet, but death?  
"The other thieves will decide," Youko continued, "If they see you as anything other than a liability, you will most likely… Sadly, I haven't trained you and you can't even function as a maid properly with the restrictions. If only I knew this was going to happen."  
"I won't." You said simply. "I don't know how, but I know I'm not useless."  
A small smile climbed to Youko lips. You looked him in the eyes and gave him a smile.  
"That's my girl." Youko kissed you on the cheek. "Now off to bed. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."  
You opened your closet and climbed inside. It was true. You didn't know what you would do. The only thing you did know was you were going to prove you're worth tomorrow. You took out the book on plants and began to memorize ever line.


	8. Crime and Punishment

Youko held you close as you walked through a room full of loud, obnoxious, even drunk male demons. These eight demons would decide your fate. You hadn't slept the night before and that made everything worse. It was too loud, too bright, and too terrifying. The room was set up in a pseudo official style. Two tables a decent distance apart faced each other. One table sat in between the two. Youko and you took a seat at one table and Yomi with one of his friends, a snake demon named Saito, sat at the other. Since Youko, who usually mediated the trial was on your side, Kuronue sat alone at the table in between. Kuronue stood up and the room went quiet.  
"Jun, do you understand why you are here?" Kuronue address both you and the crowd. He continued once you nodded. "We are gathered here today, because you attacked Yomi. Any demon that strikes a superior is punished by death unless the majority rules against it. Prove that your actions were justifiable or that your death would be a great loss to our community. Yomi state you case first."  
"I went into Youko's room to show him some of my new plans for a raid," Yomi began. "I didn't see him in the room, but heard some noise in the bathroom. Assuming, it was Youko I entered the bathroom. I soon realized that it wasn't Youko in the bathroom, but that lady. Maybe I should have turned around right there, but what male turned away from a naked female?"  
Yomi paused as the crowd agreed and cheered him.  
"What kind of man leers at his friend's woman?" Youko raised his voice above the crowd.  
The crowd quickly grew silent. Youko's words convinced them that Yomi was in the foul.  
"Good point." Yomi started his case again. "Never the less, I looked and asked her were Youko was. She refused to answer. When I insisted that she tell or I would wait for him there with her, she grew angry. Instead of telling me to leave she just attacked. Soaking me with a tide of water and hollering at me to leave. I was so stunned; I didn't have time to react. Youko must have heard the ruckus, because the next thing I knew he was standing in the doorway. He told me to leave and that was the end. That little she-devil cannot be trusted. Any female who attacks a male cannot be trusted. It is unnatural and perverse."  
Yomi sat down and the crowd began talking and muttering. Kuronue stood up and the crowd immediately went silent. Youko and Kuronue were highly respected by the thieves, but you doubted Youko's favor alone would save your life.  
"Do you agree with that story Jun?" Kuronue asked as he sat down.  
"Only slightly, sir." You stood up. "Yomi did walk in on me while I was bathing and he did leer at my body."  
A small chuckle traveled across the room and Yomi blushed.  
"However," You continued, "he did not ask for Youko. He just laughed and said, 'I guess he isn't in here.' Then I asked him to leave. He refused saying he could stay there until all the bubbles left and I was left uncovered. He also said that if Youko did walk in on the situation, he would lie and say it was an accident and just happened a second ago. I was scared. I didn't want to dishonor Master Youko by having his servant in such a predicament."  
The crowd nodded in agreement.  
"I shouldn't have lost my cool," You began to waiver, "I could feel the shame and fear rise up inside of me. I only meant to splash some water on his shoes and yelled at him to leave. However, I powers seemed to have awakened at that time and did a little more that I expected…"  
Yomi saw this as and opportunity. If he could not make your actions wrong, he would make you seem like a liability.  
"She cannot even control her own powers." Yomi interrupted. "They are rough and unrefined. She is useless. She has never once been in a raid and only helped serve the whole complex for a few weeks before she lost her privileges. Which would have been fine if she was going to be a thief and help on raids, but Youko cannot even train her yet. She is eating our food and using our resources without giving anything back!"  
The crowd went into an uproar. They jeered at you and spat in your direction. If Youko weren't by your side, they would have killed you on the spot.  
"I AM NOT!" You shouted as you stood up. "I trained myself to be a healer while I was in lock down!"  
The crowd silenced. Kuronue stood up.  
"We recently lost our healer." Kuronue bowed his head in remembrance. "If what you claim is true, we would require your services right away and everyday there after."  
"I say it's a lie to save her life," Yomi chimed in. "Who would have trained her? Self trained means she's useless in our line of work."  
"I understand your concern Yomi," Kuronue nodded, "which is why I plan to test her. I can assume that everyone here agrees that if Jun can heal our injured she is worth keeping here and she would be absolved of her crime?"  
The crowd roared in agreement.  
"Bring our Kazuki!" Kuronue announced. Two demons left and returned carrying out an injured demon on a stretcher, "Kazuki was on a raid with us when a poisonous dart hit him. Poison is some thing we are threatened with on every raid. Save him, and you will be saved."  
The crowd nodded and left.

 

Attached to the greenhouse, there was an infirmary. That was your second stop. Before you got there, you quickly went to Youko's room and grabbed your book. The demons that had taken Kazuki to the infirmary had left already. An unconscious Kazuki lay on the bed. You looked at him. He was still breathing. His heartbeat was quick though. The wound from where the dart had hit him was purple. You shook your head. Basic first aid could clean and dress the wound. You grabbed a towel and some rubbing alcohol. While you poured the alcohol on the cloth, you examined the patient closer. He was sweating, probably from a fever, and took shallow breaths. You lightly tapped the wound with the towel. After you had cleaned the wound and dried it, you wrapped up him upper arm. Whoever shot him got him right in his upper arm like they were giving him a vaccine, instead of the deadly poison. Then you placed a cool towel on his head and sat down with your book. You paged though the book in the greenhouse, trying to match your knowledge of Kazuki's symptoms with the various causes of poisons. Frustrated, you held your head in your hands. There were too many possibilities! How could you narrow it down?  
"Great job!" You thought. "You held off your death for a few hours and now you have his death on your conscious."  
"Oh, don't say that!" You heard mint call. "What's wrong?"  
"Unless I can heal Kazuki," You walked over to the mint plant. "I'll be killed for attacking a higher up. Even though Yomi is at fault. He shouldn't have looked at me while bathing. But, that's not the big problem. Do you know anything about poisons?"  
You felt the mint plants energy change from playful to serious. It was as if she was deep in thought.  
"A little bit." She answered slowly, "What are his symptoms? I can tell he is sweating from the increased humidity in the air. What else?"  
"Fever, trouble breathing, quicken heartbeat…" You listed. "The symptoms are all common of most poisons."  
"But the wound," Mint insisted, "That's where all the answers are. I assumed you already cleaned the wound so you can't taste his blood for traces of the poison. However, were there any markings?"  
"The wound was purple," You explained, "I thought that was from an infection. Also his skin is yellow. I checked his pupils. They were dilated.  
"Oh!" Mint's voice beamed with excitement, "That's a simple poison caused by the nightshade family of plants. Solanine is the culprit. You need Atropine. A natural enemy of solanine."  
"Atropa belladonna!" Mint called. "Jun here needs your help!"  
"Why did you wake me mint?" A female voice called back. "I was having a most wonderful dream."  
"She's a bit of a prima donna." Mint explained. "Go talk to her."  
You walked over to a small shrub. It had small bell shaped leaves that were purple with a green tint. Shiny black berries hung from the branches. They were only about a centimeter around and had a faint scent.  
"I'm sorry to bother you Atropa belladonna," You bowed, "I need some of your berries to cure a demon. He was poisoned with Solanine."  
You felt a burning hatred pulsating from her when you finished your sentence and you wondered what you had said that was wrong.  
"OOooh, that solanine!" Atropa belladonna exclaimed. "I hate him so much! Take as many berries as you need. However, I expect a full report of the recovering and want no traces of solanine left in his system."  
"Of course!" You agreed as you carefully took the berries from her branches.  
"And one more thing," She called out before you left. "I want a lullaby so I can sleep again."  
"Just let me prepared the medicine and give it to him." You smiled. "Then I'll sing you a wonderful song."  
You got out your book and prepared the Atropine antidote. Carefully, you gave him the medicine. Once you replaced his towel, you went out to the greenhouse again. You found a placed close to Atropa belladonna was began to sing.  
"I walk without a cut through a stained glass wall. Weaker in my eyesight, the candle in my grip and words that have no form are falling from my lips. These dreams go on when I close my eyes. Every second of the night, I live another life. These dreams, that sleep when it's cold outside. Every moment I'm awake, the further I'm away. There's something out there I can't resist. I need to hide away from the pain. The sweetest song is silence that I've ever heard. Funny, how your feet in dreams never touch the earth. In a wood full of princes, freedom is a kiss. But the prince hides his face from dreams in the mist."  
You walked closer to the plant. You grazed your hand over her leaves and felt a cool calm aura. She was asleep. A smile crept to your face without you knowing.  
"Do you usually sing to the plants?" A voice asked.  
You quickly turned to face the unexpected visitor. It was Youko.  
"Y-yes." You blushed.  
"I heard that talking to plants helps them grow," Youko ran his fingers through the leaves of a plant. "I don't understand why. It's not like they can hear you."  
"Yes they can." You said, shocked that Youko was a plant demon and couldn't hear the plants. "Here."  
You lead Youko to Mint. From behind him, you placed his hands over the plant.  
"Now close your eyes…" You whispered. "Can you feel her breath?"  
Youko was silent for a moment. Then he threw his hands to the side and turned away from you and Mint. You felt the pain she was in from his rejection and winced.  
"Why am I doing this?" He grumbled. "I came to see Kazuki."  
"Of course." You shook your head and tried to hide what you felt.  
Youko went over to Kazuki and studied his subordinate with the kind of attention a father would give his son. You hadn't noticed during the trial Youko held himself differently around his men. He was taller, stronger. His posture let everyone around him now that he meant business, but he also had an air that emphasized brotherhood with the men. Breaking out of the control Youko's present demanded, you decided to speak.  
"He's doing better." The words fell from your mouth. "His breathing and heart beat has become regular. He should be right as rain in a few hours if not sooner, if he gets his rest."  
Youko seemed impatient and walked back out to the greenhouse.  
"What happened?" Youko questioned.  
"Solanine poisoning," You swiftly replied. "Probably on the tip of the arrow or whatever hit his arm. Atropine was the simplest solution. I prepared it as a liquid and then poured it down his throat. I also cleaned the wound to prevent other bacteria from infecting the area."  
Youko gave you a stern look. You wondered if you did something wrong. Staring at the ground, you began to back up.  
"How did you learn all of this?" Youko asked. "Why didn't you come forward sooner?"  
Your head started to race. How could you explain this? “The plants told me?” He didn't even believe they could speak, why would he believe they knew medicine? You decided to lie.  
"I really hadn't given it much thought." You began slowly forming your story. "My mother taught me a few basic things. I didn't think it would be much help. Plus, I found a book in the greenhouse and had a-."  
"A book?" Youko interrupted.  
"Yes." You walked over to the book and Youko followed. You then handed it to him.  
"I've been reading this since you first let me into the greenhouse." You explained. "I figured it would be a good idea to understand the plants I was taking care of. The only difficult thing is to diagnosis the patient."  
Silently, Youko paged through the book. He was solemn. You thought he was be ecstatic that you healed Kazuki. Youko held his head and handed you the book. He seemed confused or caught between two emotions.  
"You'll have to supervise Kazuki until night fall." Youko told you.  
"That's fine." You smiled. "It will give me some time to focus on my reading."  
You gestured to your book. Breaking out of the presence that engulfed him, he smiled and tussled your hair. With that small caring smile, Youko left you with your plants.  
You left a small tug on your heartstrings as he left. Then you felt something new. A quiet, dim feeling you couldn't name that demanded attention. It longed for more than a pat on the head from Youko. What it wanted exactly, you didn't know.

 

Darkness had covered the greenhouse. A small light was on near the infirmary. This was your favorite part of the greenhouse. The plants gave off a soft purr when they slept and made the place all the more welcoming. Closing your book, you stretched. Midnight, the clock on the wall read. Time to retire for the night, you thought. You went to the infirmary to check on Kazuki one more time. His fever had disappeared completely. Removing his towel and fixing his sheets you figured he would he up and normal in a few days. You smiled. The greenhouse was working its magic. It was no secret that the presence of the plants had a healing effect. You flipped the light switch and slowly closed the door. The door softly clicked. Swiftly after, someone grabbed your arm and twisted it around your back. They then grabbed your other arm and pulled you close.  
"Shhh, little one," The voice that belonged to your capture purred. "You wouldn't want to wake your patient."  
You froze. You knew that voice all too well.


	9. Generous

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. However, reviews/kudos do make me happy.

 

"Shhh, love," Your capture purred. "You wouldn't want to wake your patient."

You froze. You knew that voice all too well:Yomi. You felt his breath on your neck and you began to struggle.

"Now, now, dear," Yomi twisted your arm behind your back tighter. "If you continue rubbing your body like that against mine like this, I doubt I'll be able to control myself."

You felt his thumb brush your nipple. A deep sting of pleasure swept through your body, despite what your mind told you. You froze in horror at yourself.

"That's better." He said. You felt hard push against your lower back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" You snarled, trying hard to compose yourself.

"You should be grateful." Yomi scoffed. "I've been generous. I can be cruel. You wanted freedom. You can now move about the estate with ease. You are not Youko's slave; you are our healer. You wanted to be free from this place. As a healer, you can heal the men to earn your freedom. Everything I've done. I've done for you."

"But the courtroom…" You trailed off, confused.

"All part of my plan." He said with an air of confidence. "The men will leave you alone, since you have value as a healer. Besides, you haven't gone through heat yet."

Yomi paused and breathed deeply. You felt his breath on your ear a shiver of anticipation ran through your spine.

"I may be wrong about that last part soon." Yomi whispered. "I feel your body getting warmer. I will be there when it happens completely. You will lose all control and be helpless to my advances. In fact, you’ll enjoy it and beg for more and more."

You felt a deep longing in your loins. Yomi let go of you and you let out a whimper. You hated yourself for feeling this. Yomi chuckled, "Soon little one," and he left.

You stood there confused and angry with yourself. Yomi was bad. He caused nothing but trouble for you. Unless what he said was true… No. Youko had given you comfort when you were down. He saw you as a companion. Yomi saw you as a toy to be played with. You were sure of one thing. Enough though Yomi had toyed with you, Youko was on your mind. Enough though Yomi aroused you now, Youko made you long for his touch just by entering the room. You didn't trust Yomi and wouldn't change after a few words.

After letting out a large sigh, you went to Youko's room and into your closet. Just as you made yourself comfortable, you heard shuffling. Your closet door opened to revealed Youko. Possessively, he picked you up and held you close as he carried you to his bed. He seemed like he was doing it automatically, like he was sleep walking. He sat you down, crawled in on the other side, and held you. It was nice. You felt comfortable and safe in his arms. Then you realized something. The reason you didn't want Yomi, even if your body said yes.

When you woke up the next morning, you were curled up right next to Youko. You smiled before snuggling back into his chest. In response to your snuggling, Youko gently took your chin and raised it up to his lips. He then placed a soft kiss you on your lips. Suddenly, Youko pushed himself away.

"W-what?" He stumbled over his words.

"You brought me to your bed last night." You explained slowly, confused by his sudden action. "After I made it back from the infirmary, you picked me up and put me in your bed. I'm sorry, I should have known it you didn't really want me here…"

Youko looked at you confused. Then he felt the heat radiating off your body. He reacted to you being in heat soon. In his sleep, instincts must have taken over. Youko blushed slightly. It was the first time he had ever succumbed to a female’s heat pheromones.

"No, no. It's my fault... I'm going to check on Kazuki." Youko started toward the door. "You wait here. Don't… Just don't leave. Please."

You tilted your head confused. Kazuki was fine. He fever was gone, his breathing and heart rate were normal. The only thing he needed was rest and food to get his energy up. You crossed your arms across your chest and quickly recoiled. Your body was hot. It seemed like you had a fever all across your body. You were perplexed. You weren't sick how could you have a fever? Then Yomi's words echoed in your head. "I may be wrong about that last part soon." You were going into heat.

 

About an hour later, Youko came into the room. You were still sitting on his bed gazing out the window. When you heard the door shut behind him you turned around.

"Kazuki looks good." Youko commented. "You did a good job. You'll be an excellent healer in no time."

You looked at Youko. You wanted to kiss him and hold him tight while his arms wrapped around you. Your body didn't feel like yours, like you were just watching the world within a shell.

"Thank you." Your words had lives of their own and just fell from your lips. They didn't sound like they belonged to you. "Could I ask you for a favor?"

"I suppose you deserve some small reward." Youko smiled. "Through the trial and healing Kazuki you remained calm and succeeded. Most females would have cried and accepted there death-."

"I need you to have sex with me, Youko." You said bluntly.

The smile faded from his face. He looked confused.

"If you don't," You started, "My instincts will take over and I'll find someone else." Tears filled your eyes. "I rather have someone I kind of know than the first stranger I see.”

Youko pull you close to him and sat down on the bed. He held you in his arms like a doll.

"I won't do anything you don't want." He purred in your ear. "I won't hurt you."

"I-I know." You lied.

"It's alright, my sweet." He brushed the hair out of your face.

Youko waited, just holding you in his arms until you calmed down. Your shivering subsided as your heat took control. Slowly, he untied your kimono and let it fall past your shoulders and onto the bed. Youko laid you down onto his bed and situated himself on top on you. Even though you yourself didn't know what to do, your instincts did. Without a moment's hesitation, you grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to yours. At first they gentled brushed against them, as if he was teasing you. Then, slowly and ever so lightly, he nibbled at your lips until you parted them. His hand slid down your back and he squeezed your butt. Youko leaned down on you a little heavier and a pleasurable sensation swept through your body. His tongue ran along the inside of your mouth. It was a strange feeling. If you weren't already pressed against the bed you would have recoiled from shock. You started running you're hands down from his neck to his chest. Tugging at his shirt, you tried to get it off. Youko broke the kiss to look at what you were doing. You looked up at him with pleading eyes. He laughed.

"Not yet." He slid his hands gently over your breast.

You gasped at the shock. Your body tightened at the sensation of your bare skin touching his hands. You arched closer to him, so that your breasts were pressed to his chest. Oh, how you wished he would take off his clothing so you could feel every curve of his body. You felt a bungle growing under his clothes. An aching moan escaped Youko's lips as if he knew what you were thinking. Forgetting what he said moments ago, he threw off his shirt. You instantly went to kiss his chest, but he pushed you up and you caught his throat. However, you didn't care. Having him near you like this was enough. You felt yourself getting wet. Youko placed his mouth over your nipple and began teasing it. His tongue stroked the sensitive area, rising it to a rosy point. Every so often he nipped at it making waves of pleasure run through your body. He moved to the other one. Ever so slowly the tip of his tongue circled your nipple as if he was tasting it, tickling you. Your body rose trying to get closer to him. Trying to get himself situated between your legs and began rocking against you. It was more pleasure than anything you felt before. While you wrapped your arms around his neck, you moaned with pleasure.

Just when you felt like you couldn't stand it any longer and you needed to have him take you right there, Youko stopped.

"No." You breathed heavily. "No. Don't. Don't stop."

"I cannot take you like this." Youko replied. "There are still things you do not know about me or yourself. I don't trust myself with you any longer. If I stayed, I would take so much from you."

Youko stood up and fixed his clothes. Lying helpless in your kimono and tangling sheets, you gazed at him confused.

"I can't take it yet." Youko smiled at you. "You need it, Jun."

With that, Youko left and you heard the door lock.

 

Youko could heard you whimpering as he walked away. He scolded himself. The never intended to take it so far. Not now. Not when you were like this. "I will have her, but not when she is in heat and cannot think straight. I will take her, when she is ready." Youko thought.

 

You didn't know what was worst. The feeling of knowing that Youko rejected you or knowing that if Yomi walked in, you won't have no choice but to… You shuttered at the thought. Why did you feel like this? How could hormones control you to the point of having taking over your body? Over the years you held two principles very close.

1\. Everyone was beautiful in someway or another.

2\. You would only mate with someone you loved.

Love wasn't something you could give to anyone. It wasn't something that you could take away either. When two demons mate, they are together until death parts them.

After three days of being locked in Youko's room without any interaction with anyone except Suzu, who came to give you your meals, your heat finally subsided and left. Things could go back to normal. However, you should have known better than to think normal would ever be possible…

 

You were in the green house reading your book when Suzu came in. She looked unusually chipper.

"There you are Jun!" She exclaimed. "I've been looking for you. Do you know what day it is?"

Slowly rising, you looked at her confused. You had settled into a nice routine after heat. You ignored Youko by sleeping in the infirmary. The other thieves seemed to joke around with you like you were one of them. You had even started talking to Yomi, grudgingly and always with a champanion, but talking. "Youko is going on a raid today." Suzu explained slowly "Which means…"

"Which means…" You repeated still not sure of what she was getting at.

"YOUKO DECICED YOU CAN GO!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down like a schoolgirl.

"What do you mean?" You asked shocked. "I can't fight! I never finished my training, what do I do? What if I get caught? What if I get everyone killed? What if, what if…"

You had to brace yourself on the table next to you to keep from falling. Suzu was unsympathetic.

"You need to start somewhere, Miss Healer." She smiled. "How else are you going to learn?"

"I rather not learn at all." You pouted.

"Well, you have to." She patted you on the back. "How else are you going to heal them?" You were quiet for a moment. "Let's get you dressed. You can't steal in that!"

But you didn't hear her. You already left. It was not time for you to be a thief. Not without training and proper insight. You walked down the halls and to Youko's office. You knocked quietly. The shock of actually standing up to Youko after everything was almost too much. You hadn't spoken to him in weeks. A sudden fear swept over you.

"Come in," Youko's voice called from inside.

You opened the door. Summoning all your courage, you decide to do the one thing you had never done… Stand up to Youko.

"A little bird told me I'm going on a raid." You paused as Youko nodded with a smirk. "What the hell are you thinking? I haven't even finished my training and now you're throwing me out into the fray! Great idea! Finally get a healer and now we're going to kill her off." You change your voice to match Youko's. "Well, we just got her let's sent her to a raid and see her die. Hahaha. I think I'll send to her a bunch of BLOOD THIRSTY DEMONS!"

"You're a healer." Youko said calming. "It's your job to heal my men."

"I can heal them just as well, if not better, once they return." You muttered.

"And what about the ones that don't come back, because you weren't there." Youko replied sternly.

"What about me dying because you didn't finish training me." You huffed. You weren't scared. Not after everything he's done to you.

"I would have finished your training if you weren't naughty." Youko sighed.

"Then I wouldn't have been able to find the book on healing and you would have thrown me to the wolves by now." You raised your voice slightly. "You would have got tired of me, like you already are, and send me to be a maid like Suzu. I would have gone through heat and one of your men would have done nothing less than rape me."

"I wouldn't let that happen." Youko rose from his chair.

"Oh sure." You yelled. "Mister I'll-gain-her-affection-and-then-get-bored. You sir, are an ass, nothing more than a womanizing ass. And a thief, a liar, an idiot, and, and-"

At that second Youko pulled you into his arms and cut you off with a kiss. You felt your whole body freeze up, but then melt away into his arms. Youko broke the kiss and put a stray hair behind your ear.

"I didn't take you that night because then I would have been nothing better than that man you just described." Youko looked into your eyes. "You weren't completely aware of what was happening. You should remember the first time."

Youko let you go and he left his office. You stood there confused. Touching your lips you wondered why this kiss felt so different. It wasn’t like anything you felt before

After you recovered from your episode with Youko, you went to find Suzu. As you walked down the hall, you hear someone's voice.

"I heard you're going on the next raid." You freeze. You knew it was Yomi, but you still hadn't gotten completely over what happened. Something about his scent, his very presence stirred something deep inside you. You didn't know why and you didn't know what it meant… You turned around to face him and put a fake smile on.

"Yes." You replied. "Although, I'm not sure I'm ready." A nervous laugh escaped your lips.

"Ah," Yomi waved aside your comment. "I'll keep an eye on you."

"You're heading out on this raid as well?" You asked. "Where are we going?"

"Yes." Yomi chuckled. "We are-"

But Suzu, who was running toward you, cut off Yomi.

"The raid is tomorrow." She waved her finger at you. "I need to get you fitted for an outfit and then make it between now and then. You can talk with Yomi later."

With that Suzu began to drag you down the hall to the fitting room. Once Suzu got you to the room she didn't waste any time. Within moments she had you wrapped in fabric and covered with pins. You hadn't spoken since you entered the room. This was fine because Suzu seemed way to busy with setting up to speak. However, now she was sewing the fabric together as you stood there and the silence was unbearable.

"Suzu," You paused. "You're not mad at me for going on a raid before you, are you?"

Suzu sighed and put the needle down.


	10. Raiding the Ivory Tower

"Suzu," You paused. "You're not mad at me for going on a raid before you, are you?"  
Suzu sighed and put the needle down.  
"No." She replied simply. "I don't mind not being able to go on raids. Sure, I'd like to be free, but something hurts much more…"  
You tilted your head. Suzu, who always seemed so cheerful, had an expression of hurt on her face that pained you to look at.  
"When I started, I was Kuronue's girl, much like you were Youko's." She began sewing again as if to block the memories. "I fell in love with him right away and in some ways I still am. But... I should have known better. I don't mind cleaning, cooking and working here. It's probably safer than the outside world. However, I rather have the most painful and difficult job in the demon world than stay here. Watching the one I love slowly growing, dissatisfied, having a new girl every night and never giving me a second glance or a kind word."  
"Suzu…" You bent down to her level and put your hand on her shoulder. "I promise you. I will buy your freedom before my own. I'm a thief/healer. I can do it. If Youko grows disinterested and Yomi stops talking to me, I still have my plants."  
"Oh Jun!" Suzu jumped up on top of you and gave you the biggest hug you ever received. It was also the most painful.  
"Suzu." You winced in pain. "The needles are stabbing me and you’re suffocating me."

 

On the day of the raid, you stood groggily in Suzu's handy work. A slim black top and skirt with leggings that hugged your curves. Your stomach did flips. Last night you couldn't sleep and today you regretted it. All the members going on the raid waited. Youko and Kuronue were doing some last minute planning. You recognized Kazuki and Yomi, but the other two demons were a mystery. You fidgeted and readjusted the pack on your back. Every herb you need was in there along with bandages, wraps, and mixing containers. Yomi must have noticed your uneasiness, because he broke his conversation and came over to you.  
"Relax." Yomi told you. "Youko said I'm to watch over you."  
"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better." You grimaced.  
"We rarely need to be healed right on the spot." Yomi explained. "You just need to treat it well enough so it can be healed once we get back without it being a problem on the raid."  
You were about to ask why he was so concerned, when Youko broke his conservation with Kuronue. The group stopped talking and looked at Youko. Youko always had a different presence with his men. It made you feel like an outsider where you didn't belong, but mostly, it scared you. This one demon could make six other obey and respect him. What else didn't you know about Youko Kurama? And what would you learn about the King of Thieves on this raid?  
"Men." Youko began. "We are going to the Ivory Castle. It should be an easy raid for Kazuki's first raid since his injury and Jun's first raid all together."  
"And a bore for everyone else." Yomi mumbled as leaned against a wall unimpressed.  
"Although this raid is easy," Youko continued, "It will be bit difficult finding the treasure. The treasure room is easy enough. Yomi, Kazuki and Jun will go there with Kuronue. I will take Saito and Yuri to get the rhodium encrusted painite jewel which is in a different part of the castle due to it's… 'testy' nature."  
Some of the demons chuckled at this. Yomi rolled his eyes, "At least my hull is guaranteed."  
"Well, let's get going." Youko ordered. "It's already 5:00 am."  
"5:00?" You asked aloud, "Motherf-."  
Everyone started running, it took all you had to keep up. Sadly, being locked up in a castle for all that time and suddenly stressing out your muscles wasn't a good combination. You saw the group moving farther and farther away from you. Cursing, you summoned all the energy you had to keep up.  
"Gotcha little one." You felt someone pick you up. "I forgot. You're not used to this."  
You looked up and saw Youko holding you in his arms like a bride on her wedding day. A deep blush covered your face as he ran with you in his arms.  
"Here we are." Youko stated a few minutes later.  
You looked at the huge white castle. You stared in awe and then looked at Youko.  
"I can do the rest myself." You smiled.  
"Oh, sorry." Youko laughed nervously. "It's just you were so light…"  
"Ooo." Kuronue made a kissy face at you and Youko.  
"Can we just get to the raid?" Yomi complained.  
"Oh, do we have a Mr. Grumpy Pants?" Kuronue laughed.  
"He's just mad that we get to go after the painite jewel and he has to go with the little ones." Saito jeered.  
"Well Yomi, you and Kuronue better take care of Jun and Kazuki or you'll have a whole new problem." Youko pointed out. "Let's go."  
The group moved at a much slower pace now that the castle was insight. Once you got closer you noticed it seemed deserted. Not a soul was presence at the castle and vines had overrun the building. You looked at Youko. He seemed perplexed.  
"Don't let your guard down men." He warned. "Kuronue."  
He pointed in a direction and the group split. You went with Kuronue's group and Youko went the other way. A strange feeling covered your body. You couldn't shake it. Was the castle just giving you the creeps? You decided to just keep your eyes peeled and the trust the other's judgment. After all, they were experienced and knew what they were doing… Wait. Wait. Wait. You stopped. Why did the vines stop outside this door? You had a bad feeling about this. A bad, bad feeling. You heard the vines whispering in low voices around you.  
"Kuronue…" You trailed and pointed at the door.  
"Oh, Jun." Kuronue smiled. "That's the door we're looking for. See the gold around the edges? The vines must have stopped here because of the lack of sun."  
"Or because the door was recently opened…" You looked around nervously.  
"Relax." Kuronue picked the lock. "See? The lock came off easy because it was rusted. No problem. We chose this place because it would be an easy, nice raid. Just keep watch out here."  
"No problem." You looked into the room. It was dark and dusty. You'd rather stay outside anyways. Kazuki and Yomi followed Kuronue and began filling their bags. Suddenly, the feeling got stronger. You froze it fear and then started shaking. "Vine. Please listen to me I know you can talk. I need your help." The whispering stopped.  
"You bet you do." One of the vines replied. "Do you know where you are? That beast is gonna eat you up sista."  
"He hasn't had a good meal since he first took over the castle," another vine chimed in.  
"Amen, sista." A third agreed.  
"How do we get out?" You whispered.  
"Honey, no one gets out." The first replied, "You know I think that beast did eat another since the castle was overrun. Ren? Renji? Jiro? Something like that. He was a looker. Liked to talk to himself, though. A prince looking for a dowry for a peasant girl. Gonna run off together I suppose."  
"Please." You begged. "Help us!"  
"I thought Renji got out." The different vine added. "Attacked the underbelly. Dropped his jewel, but got out."  
The vines began conversing with each other ignoring your pleas. You groaned.  
"Yomi, Kuronue, Kazuki!" You whispered. "We need to go. Like now."  
"Jun. Nothing is going to happen." Kuronue rolled his eyes.  
You looked out of the room again. "Guys, there's a beast running this way… Fast."  
Kuronue looked out. "She's right. Move it men!"  
Without thinking Yomi picked you up, threw you over his shoulder and began running. Kuronue and Kazuki quickly followed.  
"What are you doing?" You asked.  
"Saving your life." Yomi huffed. "You couldn't run here. How would you run back? Now shut up. I can't run and talk at the same time."  
You were taken back. Why was Yomi saving you? The beast was coming up fast or so you thought. Then it slowed down, turned around and began running again.  
"Kuronue, where's Youko's group?" You asked.  
"They are fine we just need to run now." Kuronue grit his teeth looked back. Then he slowed down and looked back. "Where'd he go?"  
"I think Youko might be in trouble." You paled as Yomi put you down.  
"Let's just get out and wait at the meeting place." Yomi suggested. "Youko is a grown man. He can take care of himself and the others well enough."  
You bit your lip. You didn't like the way this looked. Not at all.  
Kuronue, Yomi, and Kazuki had set up a camp not too far from the castle. Kuronue planned to stay here and met up with Youko. This is where they were supposed to meet up after the raid. But now, it was late. The sun was about to go down and Youko's group still hadn't come back yet. Everyone sat around the campfire as the sunset. Kuronue and Kazuki had faith in Youko and told you he would return soon. You weren't so sure. So when the opportunity came to check out the castle again, you gladly took it.  
"It looks like we're going to be here all night," Kuronue said. "We'll need more firewood."  
"I'll go!" You stood up. Kuronue looked torn. Part of him knew what Youko would say. He wouldn't let Jun go into the woods by herself. Jun was special to Youko, that much Kuronue knew. He didn't know how much or why, he just knew. Jun had also run off before. He couldn't let that happen again. But at the same time, she was also a thief on a raid. He couldn't give her special treatment.  
"Ok," Kuronue decided. You smiled. "Yomi will accompany you."  
You winced.  
Hopefully, this didn't hinder you plans. Yomi got up and started to follow you into the woods.  
"Jun," Yomi called after you, "We don't need to go that far to get firewood."  
"I'm not getting firewood," You replied. "I'm getting answers."  
"Oh, no." Yomi jumped in front of you. "You are not escaping again."  
"I'm not running away." You insisted. "I'm simply going back to the castle to get the others. I think they need help."  
"And what if they just haven't gotten the jewel yet?" Yomi questioned, "Or maybe they already left to the hideout and we just missed them?"  
"I'm going to ask the vines." You answered.  
"Talk to a plant?" Yomi mocked. "Plants don't talk."  
"Maybe, you just don't listen." You walked past him.  
Yomi paused, "You can't go alone. Kuronue will think you've run away."  
"You're coming with." You kept walking.  
"Why should I?" Yomi huffed and crossed his arms.  
"Because if you don't," You smiled mischievously, "I'll tell Kuronue that you left me on purpose. I'm the only healer in the group. I don't think they'd be happy if something happened to me."  
Yomi smiled and shook his head, "I think living with a bunch of thieves has been a bad influence on you." With that, Yomi began to follow you.  
The castle was not hard to find and you had brought your bag of herbs and bandages. You looked at the vines that covered the building. The ones that went down your tunnel looked different than the ones that covered Youko's trail. You concentrated on those vines.  
"Please, friends," You urged. "Do you remember the three demons who were here today?"  
Yomi rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, dearie." One vine perked up. "You can talk to us? We haven't had the company of a demon in centuries!"  
"Yes." You smiled. "I can talk to plants. But, did you see a fox demon and two other demons past through here?"  
The vine paused if to ponder the question. "I recall seeing a raccoon demon and some sort of snake run through not too long ago. But this fox demon you speak of…"  
"Saito and Yuri." You breathed. They got out. "Yes, please continue!"  
"Oh, dear," She said sympathetically. "You don't want to hear a scary story before bed, now. That isn't good for a young girl your age."  
"I must know!" You pleaded. "We must save him."  
"Mm?" She replied, "Oh, there are two of you! I didn't even notice. What a handsome strong looking demon! Well, if he is protecting you a guess I have no choice." She seemed to beam at the sight of Yomi. You were grateful for his presence. "The fox demon went in, but not out. The other two were talking about how he saved them. He sacrificed himself for their safety. Shame. He was much more handsome than those two. Just down this hall. I shall direct you and your lovely partner."  
You grimaced. This vine was pretty annoying. You were wondering if all vines were like these two. At least Yomi couldn't hear her.  
"She says we need to go down this way." You told Yomi.  
"I didn't hear anything." Yomi sighed, but followed you.  
"Some things we hear with our ears." You told him. "Others we hear with our hearts."  
Yomi seemed to ponder what you meant, but you were too busy listening to the vine's directions to notice him.  
"And around this corner…" The vine trailed off.  
"Youko!" You gasped at the body lying on the stone floor.


	11. Water Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The following chapter contains information on a certain type of tear gas. Although I researched the material presented, I do not suggest you do as the main character does. I strongly urge you not to tamper with tear gas. It is not something smart to do. Youko, Kuronue, etcetera belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and FunAnimation. Please give credit when credit is due. The rest is a product of my imagination and dirty mind.

"Youko!" You gasped at the body lying on the stone floor.  
Yomi and you rushed to his side. Immediately, you took out your supplies. Yomi rolled him over.  
"Ugh." Youko groaned.  
"Oh, thank god Youko!" You exclaimed. "You’re alive. Stay with me. What happened?"  
"A giant beast." Youko coughed. You took out some bandages and peroxide cleaning solution. "He was so fast. I told the others to run, while I distracted him. I told them to leave me…" He had a large gash on his side. He gritted his teeth in pain when the solution hit the wound.  
"Hush." You put our finger to his lips. "I just need to heal you enough so we can move you without causing more trauma. I'm sorry it hurts. Did the beast use poison or fire in his fight?" Youko began nodding off. "Youko!" You lightly slapped his face. "You need to stay with me. How did the beast attack you?"  
"A mist surrounded us. It got so blurry." Youko mumbled. "I couldn't see straight. The mist was thick, but my vision was… My eyes and skin burn."  
"It must have been some kind of gas in the air." You sneezed and felt your eyes begin to get irritated. "Yomi, your eyes, how are they?" You took out your water bottle and forced open Youko's eyes to pour the water in them. You had to rinse them to get the irritant out. Then you turned to Yomi. "The mist was a poisonous gas. We need to leave. Some of it still remains."  
Yomi picked up Youko and you ran to get outside the castle. About half a mile away, you rested. Yomi put Youko down. Your eyes burned. You could only imagine how Youko must have felt when it was at full force.  
"Yomi come here." You opened your water bottle. Yomi walked over to you. "Now bend over backwards." Yomi gave you a strange look. "Just do it."  
Yomi complied. You looked into Yomi's eyes. They were red.  
"This may hurt a little." You told him. "And don't rub your eyes after."  
You poured the water over his eyes until the bottle way empty. Yomi swore and shook his head to remove the excess water.  
"Now, you get to pay me back." You joked with Yomi. You were scared but you didn't want to show it. "Pour your bottle over my eyes and get the gas out."  
"Ok, come here." Yomi replied with a smirk.  
Yomi supported your back with his arm as you bend over backwards. You probably looked like a pair of salsa dancers at a glance to others. You winced and tried as hard as possible to keep your eyes open as the water rushed over your eyes. The water stopped. Your eyes felt better already.  
"Well, tha-" You were cut off by a kiss from Yomi. His kiss was soft and gentle, as if he was scared that the kiss would hurt you. One arm supported your back and pushed you to his lips. He dropped the water bottle and held your cheek with his other hand. He slowly withdrew and you stood there. Your feelings were a mixture of confusion and intrigued. After a few seconds you shook your head. "We don't have time for that. Youko is hurt."  
"My feelings have been hurt by you before." Yomi insisted. "Why does he mean more? Do you love him?"  
You felt a sharp pain in your chest. You hated causing other pain. As result, you had often agreed to things that you didn't want to do. You agreed to your arranged engagement to the neighbor boy you never met for your parents sake. You slowly agreed to work for Youko in exchange for you freedom. However, you weren't sure you could simply agree to be with Yomi when you had unresolved feelings for Youko. It wouldn't be right or fair to anyone. You turned your attention to attending Youko's wounds.  
"I don't know." You said honestly. "We should discuss this later. There. I've wrapped him up sufficiently. He will survive the journey back. Once we get to the hideout, I’ll need to change his bandages though."  
Yomi looked hurt. Roughly, he picked up Youko and you both went back to camp.  
Kuronue was surprised when you came back with Youko, but he couldn't help the smile that spread to his face. You noticed Yuri and Saito were by the fire. They looked tired and pale, like they had seen a ghost.  
"That doesn't look like firewood." Kuronue joked. "I had Kazuki get some since it was taking so long. Yomi, you were supposed to keep her out of trouble, not help her get into trouble. Jun, take a look at Saito and Yuri."  
You did as you were told. "Saito looks like he didn't experience any problems from the gas." You look at Yuri. He didn't have red eyes either. "Yuri looks fine too. Youko must have taken the bulk of the gas attack. You two still shouldn't touch your eyes for a week and if you start coughing or sneezing come see me at once." You turned to bandage their other wounds. "All and all, a few cuts and bruises. You're much luckier than Youko."  
"Youko saved us." Saito started to explain the event. "We went to the jewel room, but it wasn't there. We looked in other rooms, but still no luck. Right when we had given up, the beast arrived: a tall, looming figure. It was orange and looked like a hunchbacked cat with huge fangs. We tried to fight. However, right when we seemed to have the upper hand, gas started to ooze from the cuts we had made. It was like his blood turned into gas once it hit the air. The gas created a thick mist we couldn't see anything. We wanted to stay, but Youko insisted we save ourselves and he would come out after he killed the beast… We waited, but he never came out. Then we saw your campfire and came over."  
"What do you think, Jun?" Kuronue asked. You thought they were cowards and should have stayed with Youko, but you knew Kuronue wasn't asking about that.  
"I think Kazuki, Saito, Yuri and Yomi should stay together." You answered. "Just until Saito and Yuri are well enough to travel. As for you and me, we should head back tonight and get Youko to the infirmary."  
"He's that bad?" He questioned.  
"I'm not certain of the gas he was exposed to." You admitted. "If I were at the infirmary, I could look some things up, properly treat him and make sure no one else exposed is endanger."  
Kuronue bit his lip. "You up for traveling? You had a hard time getting here."  
"I have to be." You replied. "It's my job to be a healer."  
"We will follow your plan on one condition." Kuronue began. "Yomi takes you back to the hideout and then comes back here."  
You made a face. "Alright, Yomi let's go."  
Kuronue picked Youko up and started flying. At night Kuronue blended into the sky with his dark features and black clothes. No demon could see him in his element, the night. At that moment, you realized why Suzu had such a strong attraction to him. He was smart. A planner and a cared for his men, just like Youko. Youko took to thieving like he was born to do it. He treated thieving as if it were a science, always three steps ahead. His methodology, planning and theories made his men always wonder what he was thinking. He guided and encouraged his subordinates to do the same. His passion for his trade was only rivaled by Kuronue's passion. Yomi wasn't even close. He was reckless, hotheaded. Yomi's style was to rush in at full force, while Youko favored stealth. The battle between the two would always be an obstacle.  
Yomi walked over to you. "Are you ready?"  
You nodded. Yomi picked you up and began to run. He ran faster than Youko did with you. Maybe because Youko had slowed his pace to match the others or he wanted to protect you from the cold, either way Yomi's pace was much faster. The night air was much colder than the morning before. You unconsciously cuddled into Yomi's chest. You didn't see it, but your action made Yomi both blush and smirk at the same time. It was as if he won something, but was embarrassed at the same time. Yomi's speed proved useful. Soon, you were at hideout. You headed for the entrance, but were soon interrupted by Yomi.  
"Jun," Yomi's voice stung like a knife. "You never answered my question."  
You paused, "Yomi, I can't give you an answer to your question when I don't know the answer to myself."  
"I think you know the answer." Yomi looked down. "You just don't like it. It's not too late to change."  
Yomi dashed off. His presence and words lingered. For a moment you forgot why you were there. In an attempt to free your mind, you shook your head. You were headed to the infirmary, but saw the light in Youko's room on. Youko was waiting there.  
Kuronue had tucked Youko into the bed and was sitting nearby when you arrived. Youko was having trouble breathing still. You felt his forehead. He didn't have a fever.  
"His symptoms aren't something I've read too much about." You admitted. "At first I suspected nerve gas. A toxin that attacks the nerves of the body, but Youko's symptoms weren't severe enough. Tear gas, another air borne toxin, accounts for many of Youko's problems. Coughing, trouble breathing, irritation of the eyes, dizziness and temporary blindness. Tear gas is known for it's strong effect, but lack of toxicity. Meaning, its effects should be short term and wear off within minutes."  
"How do you know all of this?" Kuronue asked.  
"Youko locked me up in a room filled with books and nothing else to do." You replied without flinching. "What would you do? Sleep?" Kuronue lips twitched as to force away a smirk. "I need you to prepare a bath. I need to wash away any of the solution that stuck to his body. Since I have already been exposed, I am in no danger. However, Kuronue, I suggest you bathe soon."  
Kuronue left to fill Youko's tub. Pushing aside your modesty and embarrassment, you undressed Youko. 'It's not like you haven't seen him naked before, or vice versa.' Your blush deepened as you remembered that night. 'If I had made love with him that night, I would be bound to him until death parted us.'  
"It's ready." Kuronue called.  
"Good." You pushed away the thought. "Could you have Suzu help me take him to the infirmary after? I need to clean his bed sheets, or the bath would be useless. And Suzu can't wash them or she'll be contaminated."  
Kuronue nodded. The tub was just big enough for two demons. You slid Youko into the water. The water must have shocked Youko because he opened his eyes in time to see you taking off your shirt.  
"Just my luck." Youko strained to speak. "You're naked, but I'm too weak to do anything."  
You forced a smile as you slid in next to him. "This hardly a romantic bath. We need to get the tear gas off you… and me. Yomi and others should take a bath too."  
Youko glared into the wall, as if your words brought out unknown anger. "You can't bath with them."  
"I wasn't planning on it." You giggled, "Now let's try to scrub off that awful stuff."  
As more of your body slipped into the water, more of your face turned red. You focused your mind on the task, but your eyes kept wondering. His chest was smooth. As you washed his body, you felt a bed of muscles on every inch of his body. Youko smiled at you. He seemed to find pleasure in how easily you blushed at the sight of his body.  
Then Youko took the washcloth from you.   
'Damn.' He thought. 'Her touch. So light and delicate. It was teasing me. Thankfully, the bubbles hid my lower half or she would see the result of her handy work.' Youko gazed looked over your breast. 'They look so soft, so firm. I wish I could touch them and see if they feel as good as the look. Damn Jun! This is the worse torture I have ever endured.'


	12. The Aftermath

Youko sprung out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him before you could register what happened. You got out and wrapped a towel around yourself confused.  
"Youko." You tried to support his weight. "You shouldn't have moved like that. I still don't know the full effect of the poison."  
He scowled as you, then wobbled over to his room and got dressed. You were thankful that Youko was conscious for the time being. You were able to get dressed and he dressed himself with out much fuss. With him being able to walk, it made getting him to the infirmary much easier.  
"Thank you, Suzu." You called as she left. She had taken one side of Youko as you took the other. Youko was now safely tucked into the bed. The only think left for him was to rest. Your to-do list was a bit longer. You had to wash the sheets, clothing from the raid, take another bath, and then read more about tear gas to find an antidote. You headed for the door.  
"Jun." Youko grabbed our sleeve. "Thank you for you help. I'm sorry I put you in danger."  
Your expression softened. Why was he sorry? He was right. If you didn't go on the raid, someone would have died- Just like he told you.  
"Don't be sorry." You brushed hair out of his face. "You were right about the importance of me going on the raid."  
"I'm not talking about that." Youko looked away. "I'm sorry for making you come in after me. I'm sorry for the raid not being as safe as I said it was. I thought-"  
"Don't worry about it." You cut him off. "Just sleep. I'll figure out the cure."  
You closed the door. Now, to work. As it turned out, laundry was the easy part. Book after book, you didn't learn anything and Youko condition didn't change. The rest of the night you paged through the books, until you found something on 2-chlorobenzalmalononitrile or CS, a common tear gas agent. A study cited, "If no gas masks were used and the occupants were trapped, then there is a distinct possibility that this kind of CS exposure can significantly contribute to or even cause lethal effects." That situation matched Youko's perfectly. The study continued to point out that CS contamination can be removed by washing with an alkaline solution of water and 5% sodium bisulfate. You quickly grabbed a book on biochemistry. The easiest way you could make it was with soap, bisulfate, and salt, sodium. You went to the kitchen, grabbed some salt and, in Youko's bathroom, you got some soap. Carefully, you followed the instructions in the book to make eight individual square bath salts. When you finished you wrote a note:  
Suzu, make sure everyone take a bath with one bath salt, even you. This will stop the tear gas from progressing. EVERYONE must wash while using one and the eighth can be used for laundry. Thank you, Jun.  
You took your third and final bath that night and checked on Youko, before passing out in the infirmary.  
You woke-up in a different place on a bed. Someone carried you to a different room. You could tell by the simple style that it was the room attached to the infirmary. Noticing a slip of paper on the dresser, you got out of bed and read it.  
Jun, I did as you requested. As soon as the other thieves returned, I made them strip and take a bath. I took all their clothing and washed it before I also took a bath. Youko was feeling well enough this morning to yell at Kuronue for letting you sleep in the infirmary. However, Kuronue got him back by making him take a bath with him. It was a hilarious sight! Thank for all your hard work, Suzu.  
You smiled. Everything was normal again or almost normal. You looked at the infirmary. The light was off. Maybe Youko was already healed and off making plans for his next raid. Shaking your head, you sighed.  
"Back to business." You looked at the clock. "9:00 am. I'm running late. I have chores to do. I shouldn't use my powers… Well, why not? It will be a form of training. The right type of song to control water…  
"The usual morning line up. Start on the chores and sweep until the floors all clean. Polish and wax, do laundry, mop and shine up. And by then, it's like 9:15, so I'll read a book or maybe two or three. I'll add a few new plants to the gallery. And basically, wonder when will my life begin. And I'll read the books, if I have time to spare, then I'll add more plants and I'm sure there's room somewhere. Stuck in the same place I've always been. And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering and wondering, when will my life begin. What is it like, out there where they go? Maybe someday they might just let me go." (Author's note: All credit goes to Mandy Moore, Alan Menken & the entire Disney staff for the movie "Tangled". Trademark, blah, blah. I don't own it. Minor revisions excluded.)  
You gazed out the window. The raid had given you a taste of the world, but it wasn't enough. What was happening out there? Was the war for ownership of the demon world on or were they at a stand still? Despite of being able to go on raids, you were still secluded from the others here. The infirmary, greenhouse, and Youko's room were the only places you were allowed. Maybe Yomi was right. You knew whom you loved. You just didn't like that it meant you were locked up and probably would be for a while. Although, Yomi could be right about another thing, "It's not too late to change."  
You heard the door to the infirmary creak open. Youko was standing in the doorway holding him up with the doorframe. You quickly rushed over.  
"I'm sorry, I thought I was quiet enough not to wake you." You lead him back to his bed, "You need to rest Youko. You're lungs, pulmonary system and skin is still recovering. Not to mention you need to eat before you can do anything healing."  
"I'm doing better." Youko protested. "I can go back to work."  
"Do you know what you injured?" You questioned, "Your lungs and pulmonary system. The parts that allowed you to breath and circulate blood were damaged. They are more than kind of important to the body. Not to mention your skin, the thing that protects the whole body, was also damaged. You need to rest, not working." Youko pouted, but he knew you were right. He climbed back into bed and you tucked him in.  
"Well, you are the healer." Youko submitted. "How much longer?"  
"Let's see…" You started the check up procedure. Heart rate, breathing, and temperature seemed fine. They were a little off, no doubt a result from pushing himself to get out of bed. You sent him a warning glance. "If you rest, it shouldn't be much longer. But for now, let's get you some breakfast."  
You walked out the infirmary, then ran back a second later. "Am I permitted to go to the kitchen and get you breakfast?" You asked, remembering the confinement.  
"Yes." Youko chuckled.  
As you wondered the halls to the kitchen, you noticed how empty it was. Usually, demons were running and busying themselves with multiple tasks. Perhaps, Youko being out had slowed the pace or maybe the shock of the raid tired the thieves out? You didn't know which it was. You could only assume everyone was feeling better since Youko was doing better and he took the brunt of the attack. When you walked into the kitchen, you saw Suzu busily cooking and running about.  
"Hi Jun." Suzu said as she looked over her shoulder.  
"Hi Suzu." You smiled. "What are you doing?"  
"Just trying to get breakfast down." She took bacon and sausage out of the frying pan. "Everyone is hungry after all the fuss with the raid. But I guess that just means everyone is alright."  
Taking care to leave one plate out for Youko, you started to help Suzu.  
"You don't need to do that." Suzu hurried you out, "This is my job."  
"What is going to happen when you're free?" You asked. "I'm going to have to do this all alone."  
"I'll still be here silly." Suzu laughed. "At least for a little while after."  
"Maybe." You trailed off.  
"Just go give this to Youko and you eat too." Suzu gave you two plates and pushed you out the door.  
You laughed as the door slammed behind you. Suzu worked so hard. The whole place would fall apart with out her.  
In the infirmary, Youko thought back to his informant about the castle. What had gone wrong? The jewel wasn't highly coveted, so who had stole it before him? That beast was a high A class demon. Not the normal type of guard for an old treasure. Why was he there? His informant hadn't mentioned the beast. It was suppose to be an easy raid. In and out. Youko clutched his head. The only thing he knew was his old informant wasn't to be trusted on raid issues, but perhaps he could provide information on another issue.  
You entered the room and saw Youko looking intently out the window to the greenhouse.  
"I'm back." You handed Youko his plate and headed to the green house to eat.  
"Aren't you going to eat with me?" Youko raised his brow at you.  
"I thought you would want me to work…" You trailed, as you sat down in a chair near his bed.  
The infirmary was still set up to handle two patients and was looked like the check up room at the hospital and an after surgery room confined into one room.  
"Anyways, Jun." Youko started. "I have some questions about how the raid went for you." You nodded. It was work. You should have known better. "How did your part of the raid go?"  
"It was simple." You began slowly. "You were right. We got to the treasure. I stood guard while the others filled their bags. Then I felt something strange. I told Kuronue it was time to leave. By the time he listened to me, I saw the beast running toward us."  
"Kuronue is a trained thief." Youko stopped you. "How did you notice the beast before him?"  
"The plants told me something was coming." You answered.  
"Jun." Youko shook his head. "I am a plant demon. I can manipulate, control, and even make them grow however I want. Plants do not talk though. I would know if they did."  
"Whatever." You rolled your eyes. "Maybe they just don't like you." You mumbled. You heard the plants whispering amongst themselves. "They also told me where you were in the castle. I wouldn't have found you without them."  
"Well after 'they told you' and you left, what else happened?" Youko dropped the issue.  
"We ran." You continued, "Until the beast suddenly turned around we ran. Then we waited at the meeting place. When you didn't return, we had to set up a camp further in the woods and wait some more. Kuronue, Kazuki, Yomi… They all said you would return soon. However, I didn't believe them. I snuck off to find you when they sent me out to find firewood. Kuronue made Yomi come with so I wouldn't sneak away, though."  
Youko busted out laughing, "He knows you better than I thought!"  
"Yeah." You pouted. "Of course, I had to convince Yomi to go in after you then. He was useful in carrying you back. Then carrying me back here. He was very good at carrying things." Youko made a face. You didn't know why he grimaced or what he was thinking so you continued. "Anyways, I heard Saito and Yuri got out... Without you." You glared. "Yomi and I went in and found you lying there. You remember that part. We patched you up, then carried you out, got the poison out of your, mine and Yomi's eyes… After that we met up with Kuronue and took you back here."  
"Hmmm." Youko pondered. "Yuri and Saito got out ok then?"  
"Not more than a few scraps." You nodded. "They stayed with Kazuki and Yomi to heal before coming back here. Of course, Yomi dropped me off at the hide out before he was with them."  
Youko looked deep in thought, as if he was absorbing every detail of your report. You gathered the dishes and set them on the counter of the medicine cabinet. Youko's silence made you feel uneasy. Did he know you left some details out? But how would be know that? It wasn't important stuff… Why would he care about what Yomi did anyways?  
"Youko." You broke the silence. "I haven't changed your bandages since your bath with me." You blushed remember the bath. "Did Kuronue or Suzu change them after that?"  
"No…" Youko trailed. "And next time you will bath me or I will do it myself." He growled. His experience with Kuronue obviously wasn't pleasant.  
A light shade of pink covered your cheeks as you filled a washbasin with hot water. "I'm hoping there won't be a next time." You walked over with the bandages and water. "Let's get it clean up. We wouldn't want it to get infected."  
"It's just a small gash on my side." Youko protested. "It isn't bad."  
"Maybe," You sat down. "But the gas in the air could have irritated it and that would make it a big problem. No matter how small the cut is. Now sit up."  
Youko sat up and the blankets around him fell, revealing his chest. You felt your heart rate quicken. You had seen him naked before. His bare chest wasn't anything new. However, now task didn't need to be done quickly. The rush of the moment had prevented you from really taking in the details of his tone chest. Youko noticed your blush and a mocking smile spread across his lips.  
"Your face is red." He teased. "This isn't the first time you've seen me like this. Besides, I'm much more impressive when I'm not injured."  
"I prefer you like this." You said as matter-of-fact and smirked. "You're less likely to move."  
You proceeded to unwrap his bandages. As you did this more and more of his chest became exposed and your face became more and more red. Trying to fight your uneasiness, you focused on the task. At this time Youko became aware of his quicken breath as well. He felt like his lungs weren't quite working properly. He could hear each beat of his heart become faster and faster, harder and harder, ringing in his ears. The atmosphere was heated and tense. You focused on cleaning the wound and Youko, absurdly aware of his condition, tried to control himself. Then a strange thought stuck Youko. What if Jun had fallen for Yomi? She had spent more time with him on the raid. For every part, she was doing something with him. It was no secret had Yomi liked her. Yomi had every chance to seduce her. Change her mind about him. And Youko had set up the raid so he was with her. How would he have been so blind? Maybe she saw him as weak now. Yomi wasn't injured. He cursed himself. Then, he noticed the unsteadiness of your breathing. It reminded him of how you had been during heat. When he had you on his bed, wanting him. The memory of you like that mixed with the moment was too much. An instinctive urge to take you now took over blurred his thoughts. He had to claim you before anyone else even had a chance. In one swift motion, Youko grabbed your waist and brought you on top of him. Before you realized where you were, he flipped the situation and you were now under his weight.


	13. Suspicions

The memory of you like that mixed with the moment was too much. An instinctive urge to take you now took over blurred his thoughts. He had to claim you before anyone else even had a chance. In one swift motion, Youko grabbed your waist and brought you on top of him. Before you realized where you were, he flipped the situation and you were now under his weight.  
“Youko…” You hands fluttered against his chest lightly. “You shouldn’t do this. You’ll hurt yourself.”  
“I don’t give a damn!” Youko leaned closer to your face. “I need you, now.”  
You were about to protest when his lips hit yours. An intense sensation covered your body, paralyzing you. Your body tingled with enjoyment. It took you a moment, but you soon found your bearings. Surrendering to the lips you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue traced the outside of your lips and your slowly opened then. A muffed moan escaped your throat. You felt him smirk in satisfaction. However, he wasn’t done yet. Leaving your mouth, he began to kiss your neck. He nipped at your neck. You’re back arched, begging for more. Youko moaned. When you shifted your body, it rubbed against the bulge in his pants; something you hadn’t noticed growing since the beginning.  
“We… We shouldn’t do this.” You fought to speak.   
“Shhh.” Youko brought his fingers to your lips. “You will enjoy this. Don’t worry.”  
He began fighting with your clothing. His fingers slid over your breast as they opened the kimono. He moved down your neck and to your breast. Holding it, he placed his mouth over the pink peak that had formed. You caught your breath in your chest as a waved of pleasure rushed over your body. As his tongue played with one nipple, his hand moved to the other. His thumb rubbed in circles against the peak. The gentleness to which he moved as too much. Your body shifted and moved, trying to get closer, but he just moved a bit further away. He was teasing you.  
“Please.” You moaned. “I… I want…”  
But you couldn’t find the words. He moved up to your lips and kissed you again. It was rough and passionate, consuming your whole body. Your fingers mingled with his hair until you found his ears. Innocently, you began playing with them, unsure of the result you would get. A low purr rose from his chest. He let more of his weight rest on you and shifted his hips toward you. As you felt his manhood rub against the delicate area between your thighs, a feeling rose from the pit of your stomach and rippled through out your body.   
Then you heard a knock on the door. “Sir.” A timid voice called.  
Youko cursed.   
Youko cursed. You scurried out from underneath him and tried to tidy yourself up. Even after you fixed your kimono and hair, the evidence of the event still showed in your flushed face. Youko grumbled.  
“What is it?” He called impatiently.  
“You have an invitation.” A snake demon you’d never seen walked through the door. A new air of confidence replaced his original timid voice. “My mistress hopes you will attend, especially since you did not come to the last. That is why she sent me to make sure you received her invitation and knew of her insistence.” The demon glanced at you. “She knows you have your fun with the riff-raft every now and then, but she is much better for you.”  
Your eyes widened. He was so blunt. What kind of women would allow for her servant to speak so opening of her feelings?  
Youko opened the envelope nimbly. “Lady Kikyo wishes to have me and my men attend?”  
“Yes, master.” The servant addressed him as if his mistress and Youko was a couple. “You are to bring your men.” His gazed fell upon you, “I don’t know if you should bring your… whatever though.”  
“I will bring all the members of my team.” There was a hint of anger in his voice. “You have delivered your message. Now, be gone.”  
“Y-yes sir.” And he scampered off.  
Your eyes focused on the floor. You were mortified that the messenger said those things. He thought you were a slut; some everyday whore Youko hired. Youko rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger, as if he suddenly had a headache.  
“Jun, come here.” Youko said. You thought you heard a bit of shame in his voice.  
“I- I need to go.” You ignored his words. You couldn’t talk to him after what you just witnessed.

You stood outside the door for a moment, paralyzed. Your room was too close to Youko in the infirmary. You couldn’t go there. You had to get away from Youko. The greenhouse, your other escape, was right next to the infirmary. So, you ran to the only place you could go. The only other place you could be alone. You ran into Youko’s room and closed the closet doors. Tears poured down your face. A mixture of feelings swept over you. Shame, guilt, confusion, and sadness. It didn’t help being here. In his room, his scent was everywhere. It played with your senses. What had happened with Youko played over and over in your head. In a way, the snake-like demon was right. You were just a whore. Youko never said you were more to him and he didn’t tell the demon otherwise. Yet, you wanted more. You wanted to feel his skin against yours. His kiss had intoxicated you. After that you were under his control. You scolded yourself for thinking like that. You could control yourself. What you did was your decision and your decision alone.  
Youko’s P.O.V.  
The letter was still in his hands. One phrase stood out more than the rest of the letter. It perplexed Youko. He didn’t quite know what to think of it. Lady Kikyo was a clever demon, like most ferret demons. She never did anything without a reason and she always executed her plans elegantly. Nothing was an accident with her. It was no secret that the electrical demonness had a way with men. However, she had chosen to pursue Youko. Originally, Youko had welcomed the attention. It was a way into the ruling class. A way to excess new power and notability, but keep his freedom. He wasn’t tied to any one female and Kikyo accepted that as long as he stayed by her side in the end. But, now was another story. His relationship with Kikyo had always been “business” to Youko. It wasn’t to Kikyo and Jun would appear to be an obstacle to her. Lady Kikyo could dispose of her in seconds and make it look like an accident. So when the invitation said: “Please bring a servant for a night of fun competition.” Youko knew that Lady Kikyo already knew of Jun and this ball was just the first part of her plan.

You couldn’t avoid Youko forever and you realized that. Yet, that didn’t stop you from trying. The hideout was alive with conversation about the ball. It was a perfect excuse to talk to Suzu and stay away from the infirmary. Then you could train. You got out your sword and tied it to your waist. With that, you began your search for Suzu. Until you heard some whispering, your search had seemed futile. You peeked around the corner and saw Saito and Yuri talking with Yomi. Normally, you would have ignored it and continued on your way. Three thieves talking wasn’t an uncommon sight. Still, something about this conversation seemed different. Their voices were in a hushed tone and they seemed uneasy.  
“This wasn’t in the plan, Yomi.” Saito hissed. His snake tongue flickered in annoyance.  
“I’m sure there is a reason events are proceeding in this fashion.” Yomi replied calmly. “This is probably to cover for your mistakes.”  
“Like you can talk.” Yuri voice broke in. “You shouldn’t have allowed that little tramp-”  
Slap! You shuttered as you heard Yomi’s hand collide with Yuri’s face with unexpected force. Yuri fell to the floor as he held his cheek.  
“I won’t tolerate that kind of talk.” Yomi growled. “You know why we are doing this. I suggest you keep your comments to yourself and stay in line. I’m sure your payment is enough to ensure you refrain from future comments like that.”  
Silence fell upon the group. You gulped. Yomi seemed to be in charge of these two. But it was also evident that he was getting his orders from elsewhere. You turned your attention back to the conversation when you heard Yomi continue.  
“I’m sure this ball will be interesting for everyone.” You could hear Yomi smirk. “Perhaps you two will actually get to meet the one who orchestrated all of this.”

Slowly, you backed away from the wall and away from the conversation. You couldn’t bear to listen anymore. It was too much to process. Yomi, Yuri, and Saito were all traitors? The ball was some trap? Or was it just a place where Yomi would receive his new orders? Many people would be attending. It would be the perfect place to arrange a meeting without arousing suspicion. The questions continued to form the more you tried to digest the information. Then you shrieked and jumped as you felt someone grasp your shoulder.   
“Calm down Jun.” You heard Suzu’s voice, but it took you a moment to comprehend her words. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. What’s wrong?”  
You struggled to control your breathing and steady your pounding heartbeat. “Nothing. You just startled me.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Suzu smiled, oblivious to your lie. “So what are you going to do about the big “Slave-Master” ball?” You shot her a questioning look. Suzu took the hint and explained. “It’s a ball for slaves and masters. You have to go with Youko as his slave, just as I have to go with Kuronue as his. We are just competitors from them. A different companion is optional for the slave and master. However, the slave and master cannot go together. Youko usually doesn’t condone using slaves in such fashion, but it is Lady Kikyo…”  
Suzu trailed off. You grimaced at this information. The purpose of this ball was to have slaves compete with each to show which master was better. It sickened you.  
“It sounds like I don’t have much of a choice.” You crossed your arms over your chest.  
“But you can bring a partner.” Suzu insinuated. “Maybe a certain Mazoku demon that seems to like you.”  
“I’ll think about it.” Suzu would get suspicious if you told her that you didn’t want anything to do with Yomi. You raised an eyebrow at her. “And what about you Suzu? You must have a partner in mind since you brought this up.”  
Suzu’s hands flew to her face and blushed, “Just… It’s just a friend.”  
“Oh, there is more to it than that.” You nudged her with your elbow. “I know you.”  
“Well.” Suzu looked down. “After I told you about Kuronue, I started thinking. He doesn’t care about me anymore. I need to move on. And then when Kazuki got sick and I helped getting him better… We got to know each other a little more… and I guess.”  
You smiled. “I’m sure you two will have fun. I’ll figure something out for the ball. Anyways, I’ll going to go train. I’ll see you later.”  
“Good idea.” Suzu smiled. “You’re going to need it for the ball.”  
You nodded and headed outside. Truthfully, you weren’t worried about training for the ball. You were going to practice for raids. Having Youko carry you wasn’t an option. You didn’t know whom you could trust now. Yomi wasn’t a choice anymore. He might do something to you to get at Youko. You took out your sword and began to practice some positions. As you practiced a thought it hit you: “Should I tell Youko?” You didn’t know. Maybe Yomi wasn’t even talking about doing harm to Youko. You didn’t hear the whole conversation. It could be rationalized. Not everyone was dangerous. Then you felt a force hit your sword and push you down to the ground. Awestruck, it took you a moment to realize the force that hit you was Yomi. He smiled and offered you his hand to help you up.   
“You should have paid more attention.” Yomi laughed.  
“I wasn’t planning on having an opponent.” You accepted his hand, trying to act normal.   
“Jun,” Yomi began. He nervously scratched the back of his head. “Who you like to go to the ball with me? You can’t have Youko as your partner anyways. Who knows, maybe you’ll have a better night with me than you ever had with Youko.”  
Now was your chance. You either put a plan in motion or forgot about it altogether. If you went with Yomi, you could watch him and prevent anything he tried to do to Youko. Or you could be playing right into his trap. ‘Fate had an interesting way of figuring things out,’ you decided, ‘Let’s have fate decide.’  
“I’ll tell you what.” You struck a defensive pose. “Beat me in a mock duel and I’ll go with you. I’m warning you, I won’t be holding back.” 

Youko sat in the infirmary slowly putting together the puzzle in his mind. With his finger’s intertwined, his chin resting on them, he thought. He had wanted to interrogate his informant from the Ivory Castle Raid, but Kuronue said he disappeared. He couldn’t find him anywhere. The informant had given information on many raids, so his disappearance was odd. His misinformation about the jewel was also odd. Saito and Yuri had been performing a little off too. It wasn’t like them to not go in after a comrade. Jun shouldn’t have had to go in after him. They weren’t injured and knew where he would be. Then there had been what Jun had said. The beast stopped pursuing them after a while, but attacked Youko’s group even though they didn’t have anything. Why did the beast only attack him? Kuronue’s group had actually stolen goods, but the beast didn’t pursue them. Youko tried to move and winced in pain. A slight chuckled escaped his lips. He was in no condition to fight. ‘Lady Kikyo would laugh if she saw me like this,’ he pondered. A jolt ran through his body as a realization hit him. This ball could expose him at his weakest. Yet, he had to accept. He hadn’t been to a ball in a really long time and Lady Kikyo was hosting. He had not choice in that matter. A deep growl resonated from his chest. He had played right into their hands. Although, the worse part was that Youko didn’t know who’s hands he had played into.


	14. The Stars and The Moon

Breathing heavily, you felt the cold steel on your neck. Even after using all your strength, Yomi had you beat. When he knew he had you down for good, a smirk slowly spread to his face.  
“This seems awfully familiar.” Yomi commented in a cocky tone as he held out his hand to you.   
“I guess you win.” You accepted his hand again. “You have yourself a date.”  
“Are you going to be ready in one week?” Yomi asked, suddenly concerned.   
“Youko is my ‘master partner.’” You brushed your clothing off. “He will have a kimono and everything prepared I’m sure.”  
Yomi nodded slowly. You were about to leave, when Yomi grabbed your arm.  
“Jun.” Yomi paused. Your heart skipped a beat. “Kuronue, Kazuki and I equally spilt the loot into four shares. Since you found the door, warned us of the beast, and all that other stuff, we decided that you should have some.” Yomi let go of your arm. “Kuronue put it in Youko’s room, but you can put it where ever you want.”  
A small smile spread over your lips. “Thank you, Yomi.” With that you left to Youko’s room.  
You hadn’t expected anything other than your share of the loot in Youko’s room when you opened the door. So when you opened the door to reveal not only Youko, fully clothed, busily attending to an odd squirrel-like demon you hadn’t seen before, you were a little shocked. The duel with Yomi had left your clothing disheveled and your hair a complete mess. The original plan had been to clean up and then see Youko. Apparently, that was no longer an option.  
“Ah, Jun.” Youko greeted you with a smile. “Rinko here will be delivering the message to the locale tailor. You need a new dress. Then he will deliver a message to Lady Kikyo about you and Suzu. She wants to know what kind of demon you two are and what abilities you posses.” Youko nodded to the demon that only reached his knee in height. “That is all.”  
The demon bowed deeply and scurried off. About 10 seconds after the demon left, Youko collapsed onto his bed. You rushed over. You hadn’t noticed before, but Youko’s brow was covered in sweat and his breathing was rough.  
“I had to appear strong.” Youko explained. “Rinko is a servant of Lady Kikyo’s. I can’t let her know of my weaken state.”   
You winced as you felt something pierce your heart. It hurt that he cared about how Lady Kikyo perceived him. The things you heard on your previous encounter with Youko didn’t help. You got up and walked over to the vanity, trying to avoid talking to him.  
“I’ll have to get you a dress that suits royalty.” Youko pondered. “I bet you’ll look like a fish out of water.” He laughed.  
You took your hair out of the ponytail you had in and began to brush it. “Because we all know how much you like princesses.” You mumbled.   
“Did your hair get lighter?” Youko got up and walked over. “Let me see your face…” Before you could reply, Youko tipped your chin up. “Your eyes have turned more of a red than a purple… almost magenta. What type of demon are you?”  
Youko looked lost in thought. You cocked your eyebrow at him. He was acting strange. You were a cat demon. He should know that. During the trial, you being a water demon had been brought to light. Why didn’t he remember that?  
“I may have misled little Rinko about you.” Youko chuckled. “It will be a surprise to everyone.”  
“What do you mean?” You asked.  
“Let’s just say I’ll be keeping an eye on you.” Youko ruffled your hair like he would a small child.  
You scowled. “You’ll have to make sure you don’t pass out yourself. I hope you’ll be well enough to go this weekend. Only five more days.”  
“How did you know it was this weekend?” Youko asked.  
“Yomi told me.” You walked over to your closet to find some nightclothes. “Right after he asked me to be his date.”  
“What did you say?” Youko’s voice got serious.  
“I told him we would duel for it.” You replied nonchalantly as you pulled out a muslin nightgown. “I should have dodged when I lunged.” You added shaking your head. “I’m going to bathe.”  
With that you shut the door and began your shower. Afterwards, you looked at yourself in the mirror. Youko was right. Your hair was more of a light brown and your eyes were redder, like the purple was fading away. You had always thought you had taken after your mother. She was a water wielding cat demon. All your skills and physical qualities suggested the same. You’re father was a wolf demon. He never told you what his skills were. Your mother simply said it wasn’t something seen as useful.   
‘Sixteen.’ You thought. ‘I’m sixteen years old. I had my first heat. I suppose it would only be natural for my physical features to also mature.’ When you stepped outside of the bathroom, you saw Youko looking out over the balcony.  
“Shouldn’t you be sleeping in the infirmary?” You asked. “You’re still injured.”  
“I can’t see outside in the infirmary.” Youko answered, not looking your way. “No windows.”  
You tilted your head. Curiosity hit you as you wondered what he was looking at. Training with Yomi had taken up the rest of the day. The night sky had set in and it was dark out. Even with your cat eyes, you couldn’t see much. Only the nearby trees and open grass around the building. Trying to see further, you leaned over the balcony and squinted. You still couldn’t see anything interesting enough that Youko would be staring at. Then Youko pulled you in and held you close. Due to the thin fabric, you could feel the warmth of his body. You blushed, but it felt good. He lifted your chin slightly. With one arm around your waist, he knelt down slightly so his head was even with yours. Then he pointed up at the night sky.  
“Do you know the constellation of the Great Fox?” Youko whispered in your ear. You shook your head. “The brightest star in the sky is his mouth.” Youko pointed to a big star and began to trace the figure of a fox in the stars. “They say he was banished to the sky for boasting that foxes are the most clever of all demons. The star on his muzzle is the mark the cause of his trouble.”  
A feeling of content spread throughout your body as you looked up at the sky. Night had always been a mystery to you. Your parents didn’t like you outside after dark. This was the first time you had the chance to actually look at the stars. It was beautiful. The stars broke through the darkness and shinned. It was like they were determined to make their presence known, no matter how dark the night got. Your eyes rested on the moon. It entranced you as you tried to take in every detail of the glowing orb. For some reason, the moon intrigued you the most.  
“The moon is almost full.” Youko commented, noticing your stare. “Lady Kikyo’s ball will land on the full moon. She always was one for dramatics.”  
You felt a sharp pain in your chest at the mention of her and turned to Youko.  
“You and the Great Fox have something in common.” You placed your fingers on his lips. “Your words get you in trouble. I’ll let you stay in your bed tonight, but only because I’ll be staying here too. Good night.”  
You walked over to your closet and closed the door. As you lay in your bed, you wondered why it hurt just to hear Lady Kikyo’s name from Youko. He had spoken of her like he had known her all his life. Perhaps, the messenger was correct. Youko would have his fun, but always return to Lady Kikyo. You felt something heavy in the pit of your stomach. Tears formed in your eyes. Youko used you. He gave you just enough attention to make you feel like he liked you, maybe even more. It was all a lie. Pulling the blankets closers, you silently cried.  
***  
In the morning you were greeted by a smiling Suzu and a cheerful sun shining. Both were a little too bright for you. Shielding your eyes, you look at Suzu.   
“We have much to do today.” Suzu handed you some clothes. “We need to go to the tailor. He is ready for us.”  
“Us?” You asked, as you got dressed. “Youko told the tailor to expect you and me. Come on. We need to hurry. It takes time to get into town.”  
“But Suzu…” You whined.  
“No buts.” Suzu interrupted.  
“Suzu, I think you’re forgetting something.” Suzu paused in mid-movement and looked at you. “I’m not allowed to go to town.”  
“Alone.” Suzu corrected. “You’re not allowed to go alone. I will be with you. Yomi also has errands to do in town so he will accompany us.”  
You groaned. You didn’t want to go anywhere. The only thing you wanted to do was visit your plants. Now that Yomi was coming, you couldn’t even talk to Suzu about your problem with Youko. In fact, you had to be on guard and watch Yomi for suspicious behavior. Even though he hadn’t done anything strange since you heard the conversation, that didn’t mean he wasn’t planning anything. The only good thing was you would be without Youko for a few hours.  
“Come on,” Suzu pulled you out of the room. “It’s not going to kill you to get a new dress.”

It didn’t take long before Suzu, Yomi and you were headed to town. They were quiet, but you didn’t mind. You were too busy taking in the scenery.   
“What are you humming, Jun?” You were snapped out of your trance by Yomi’s voice.  
“Hmm?” You asked. “I didn’t even notice I was humming.”  
Yomi gave you a puzzled look.  
“That’s weird.” Suzu sighed. “It was nice. I liked it… then Yomi ruined it.”  
“Do you do that often?” Yomi asked.  
“Do what often?” You tilted your head, unsure what he meant.  
Yomi opened his mouth to speak, when Suzu cut him off.  
“Look, it’s the town!”  
Suzu pointed to a small, but bustling town. Street vendors and shops lined the walkway. Gazing in amazement, you tried to take in all the sights and smells while keeping up with Suzu and Yomi. They passed through like it wasn’t anything unusual, but everything was new to you. Suzu stopped in front of a small shop and turned to Yomi and you.  
“This is going to take a while.” She explained. “It’s not like one of my nip and tuck jobs. These tailors are the best in the business. Yomi, you can finish your errands and come back when you’re done. We’ll probably still be here.”  
“It’s going to take that long?” Yomi sounded shocked.  
“We’re two beautiful young demons, Youko said Jun and I can’t wear anything that doesn’t promote that image.” With that Suzu shooed Yomi away and hurried you inside the building.  
The inside was small and humble. A front desk with sample dresses that hung on the walls.   
“May I help you?” A frail old demon emerged from the back room and approached the desk.  
“Yes.” Suzu walked over. “We have an appointment with Daisuke and Haru.”  
“Ah yes.” The demon smiled. “I remember you now Miss Suzu. But who is this lovely lady with you?”  
“This is Miss Jun.” Suzu explained. “Youko should have sent special instructions for her dress.”  
The elder demon nodded. “Come. They are expecting you.”  
Within moments, you found yourself in the care of demon named Haru and in your undergarments.  
“Is it really necessary that I be undressed?” You fought the urge to cover yourself.  
“Miss,” Haru began to explain while taking some measurements. “I am a professional. I have seen many demons in the skivvies. Right now, I am more focused on what you will be wearing than what you are currently wearing, or lack there of.”  
Haru worked swiftly. One moment you would be weighted by fabric and the next you would be half naked again. After a few more cycles of these, Haru told you to get dressed and he would call when he needed you. You sat accompanied by your thoughts.   
‘Perhaps, I over reacted.’ You thought. ‘Youko never said that I was just a part of his team. He as made it clear on several occasions that I was special to him. Plus, he went out of his way to get this dress made for me. It’s tailored and everything. I thought for sure I would have to search the hideout for something or just get a generic dress. The next few days and the ball will be very interesting.’


	15. A Beautiful Seductress

“Miss Jun!” You heard Haru call.   
When you walked over to the back room, you gasped. Haru smiled proudly at his handy work. Cautiously, you touched the dress. It was a beautiful sea foam green sleeveless mermaid gown. At about knee length the gown flared out into layered shades of aquamarine to create the illusion of waves when the wearer walked. It seemed too beautiful to be real.  
“Well.” Haru urged. “Go try it on!”  
You put on the dress carefully. It fit perfectly. Haru was truly amazing at his trade. When you came out, Haru handed you a pair of white gloves with a hint of mint. They went up to your elbows in length. He smiled.  
“I think that is just about everything.” He stepped back. “Now, go show that young man out there. He’s been waiting patiently for quite some time now.”  
Slowly, you walked out to the front of the shop. You were unsure of how you looked in such a fancy dress. Raising your gaze, you saw a Yomi looking out a window waiting. When he noticed your presence, he turned around. His jaw dropped and he was silent. You looked down and started to fiddle with your gloves, fearing his silence was a bad thing.  
“Jun,” He breathed. “You look… That dress…” Yomi fumbled over his words. Nothing would come out right. He reached for your hand and held it to stop your fidgeting. Your heart skipped a beat. “I will be the envy of every man there to have such a beauty dancing with me.”  
“I’m afraid I’m not very good at dancing.” You blushed, avoiding his eyes.  
Automatically, Yomi placed your hand on his shoulder and his hand on your waist. Then he adjusted how he was holding your hand and pulled your closer. “Just follow my lead.” He whispered in your ear. Yomi was about to start. Then you heard an excited squeal that made you jump away from Yomi like you got struck by lightening.  
“Jun, you look wonderful!” It was Suzu. She emerged from the back room in a blue gown that hugged her upper half and flared at her hips like a sundress. It was simple, but it matched Suzu’s personality perfectly.   
“You look wonderful Suzu.” You smiled, trying to recover from the sudden jolt.  
“I told you.” Suzu twirled. “They are the best in the business.”  
“Not that I don’t love having two lovely ladies enjoying their dresses,” Yomi cut in. “But you two need to change if we are to be back by sunset.”  
You looked at a clock on the nearby wall. ‘5:00’  
“It’s already that late?” You exclaimed.   
Yomi nodded. Suzu ushered you back into the changing room with her. As Suzu folded her dress she sighed.  
“I really hate these things.” She told you. “I love Haru and Daisuke’s work, but every dress takes away more of my life. Another year in servitude.”  
“How much does your dress cost?” You asked.  
“About 15 gold pieces.” Suzu shrugged.  
You took out the purse at your side. Since Yomi had given you your share of the loot, you decided to bring some of it along with you. This way you would have it if you had an emergency or a problem.  
“Suzu,” You took out sixteen coins. “You took me under your wing and taught me the ropes. You showed me kindness when I was all alone.” You dropped the coins in her hands. “Like I said before, I want to help you earn your freedom to thank you.”  
Shaking, Suzu looked at the money in her hand and began to cry. “Jun. I don’t know what to say. I can’t take this.”  
“Then don’t say anything.” Jun smiled and started to walk away. “Just pay the nice demon and don’t argue.”  
Suzu stood there for a moment dumbfounded, then walked over to the counter.  
“You didn’t have to do that.” Yomi commented. “Youko told them to just put the dresses on his tab.”  
“But I wanted to do it.” You replied. “And that’s all that matters.”  
Suzu walked over and dried her tears. “I think we are ready to go.”  
You nodded, “Did you finish your errands, Yomi?”  
“Yes.” Yomi nodded. “I just had to get a few things.”  
“What was that?” You asked and pointed to the bags that Yomi was holding.  
“Oh… um. Nothing.” Yomi looked away from you.   
Dismissing it, you started to walk back to the hideout. However, you felt awkward. Yomi was quiet; like he was embarrassed that Suzu had caught him holding you close. Suzu was obvious to Yomi’s discomfort. She was too busy trying to recover from what you had done for her. And you. Well you were somewhere caught between the two forces. You fumble with your fingers and looked at the scenery, but soon the tension became too much.  
“So, Suzu,” You tried to find a topic. “What will we be doing at the ball again?”  
“Whatever Lady Kikyo has planned for us.” Suzu replied. “Youko sent a letter describing you and I. We’ll probably have to perform one of our talents or use our powers. It’s hard to say how it will be set up. Each lord and lady does this type of ball differently. Teams, solo, relays, physically strength, special abilities; whatever they choose to focus on.”  
You gulped. You had never been to a fancy party or performed before. The concept of competing in a ball gown puzzled you. Why buy such a beautiful dress just to fight in it?  
“Don’t worry.” Suzu said trying to reassure you. “They make sure the terms and conditions are fair. They won’t do anything like ask fire demon to manipulate water.”  
You bit your lip. Butterflies formed in your stomach. You were terrified. Lost in thought, you missed Suzu kick Yomi and tell him to help reassure you.  
“Yeah.” Yomi tried to set your mind at ease. “The party is just a facade for Lady Kikyo to seduce Youko anyways.”  
You felt a lump form in your throat. The realization that the party was for Youko and Lady Kikyo to meet again hit you. Your nose tingled like you were going to sneeze and tears formed in your eyes. Suzu punched Yomi in the arm.  
“Nice job stupid.” Suzu hissed at Yomi. She rubbed your back in an attempt to comfort you. “That may have been the case before, but I can tell Jun is different to Youko. This whole ball is going to be different. I’m sure it will be a memorable event.”  
“That’s for sure.” Yomi said under his breath.  
You didn’t know what to think anymore. It was too much to take in. Why did everything have to come at you at once? Yomi and his friends were planning some thing, Youko had a lover, and the party. Taking a deep breath, you tried to calm down. ‘I need to sort out my priories,’ you thought, ‘If I get through the ball, I can face the others as they come.’  
“Well look at that.” Suzu grinned. “Youko is waiting for us.”  
You looked up and saw the hideout a few feet away. An anxious Youko was waiting. His arms were folded across his chest.  
“It took you long enough.” Youko said more to Yomi than You and Suzu. “The sun is setting. In a few minutes the moon will be out.”  
“The dresses took awhile.” Yomi replied coldly as he walked passed Youko without a second glance.   
“But they are well worth it.” Suzu beamed.   
“Jun, you should try it on for me.” Youko smiled.  
“I rather wait until the ball.” You said as night began to set in. “You gave the tailor instructors on it. You should know how it looks.”  
“I only briefly told him what I wanted.” Youko explained. “Haru isn’t a demon to take instructions. It stunts his creativity or something.”  
“Then you’ll be surprised.” You playfully tapped him on the nose and walked inside.  
You didn’t know what suddenly came over you. A rush of energy enclosed your body. You felt mischievous and energetic all at once. The problems hounding you moments ago seemed like a distant memory. You hung your dress up and walked over to the baloney and glanced at the moon.  
“You are very almost full.” You giggled. “That was quick!”  
You heard the door open and Youko came in. He was smirking at you.  
“You are a paradox.” Youko commented. “Suzu said you were feeling down and now you’re giggling.”  
“The moon!” You dragged out the o. “Four more nights until it’s all big. I wonder if I can touch those leaves. They are huge!”  
“I think you better come inside…” Youko trailed as he watched you lean over the railing. Just as the leaves brushed against your fingertips, you lost your footing and slipped. You fell forward and would have toppled right over, if Youko hadn’t grabbed you. Youko pulled you into the room and held you tight. Slowly, you felt the energy drain from your body and you relaxed.  
“I don’t think you should be out after dark anymore.” Youko muttered.  
“Why?” You pouted. “My parents wouldn’t let me out either…”  
“I bet they had some good reasoning behind it.” Youko got up and closed the curtains so the lighting from the moon disappeared. “I wish I knew what it was.”  
You sat up and your previous thoughts entered your head. “Youko?” You called.  
“Yes, Jun?” Youko snapped out of his thoughts.  
“What is going to happen at the ball?” You asked.  
“Well…” Youko sat by you. “You’ll come in with me, Lady Kikyo will greet us and from what I gather you will compete with the other servants to show who is the best. It is a great honor to have your servant win. I don’t like these kind of balls. I don’t think it’s right to treat servants like that. However Lady Kikyo invited me and I haven’t been to a ball in a long time.”  
“Why is she so important?” The question that had been tormenting you slipped out.  
Youko smiled at you. “Are you jealous little one?”  
You scowled. “I don’t know why I would. I don’t even know who she is.”  
“She’s a beautiful seductress.” Youko said as if he was trying to push your buttons. “With an eye for younger demons, she never has a lover long. Yet, there is a kind of elegance about it. The demon is her sights doesn’t even see it coming. They say she reimburses them handsomely.” Youko paused.  
“And why is it important we go?” You asked. You were filled with questions about this ‘beautiful and elegant seductress.’  
“She is very rich and influential.” Youko said flatly. “She has taken a likely to me. If I want to reach my dream of being rich and powerful, I need to keep playing her game.”  
“You’re just using her?” You were shocked. “You’re hurting the other just to be rich?”  
“No, no.” Youko shook his head. “It’s politics. She keeps pursuing me and I just keep a few steps away.”   
You contemplated the new information. Lady Kikyo and Youko were playing cat and mouse it seemed. However, at the same time, neither of them were committed to the other when they were apart. Lady Kikyo played with the young noble demons and Youko… Well Youko had lived hundreds of years more than you. You had no doubt that he had left many females broken hearted.  
“Jun.” Youko interrupted your thoughts when he gently took hold on your hand. “I’m sorry for the position this puts you in. But, I have to do this. I have to play the game of politics if I am to reach my dream.”  
You stood up and walked over to the closet. “In the words my father used when demons asked him to use his talent, ‘your dream stinks.’” With that you closed the door and went to bed.  
“Your friend Yomi has the same dream.” You heard Youko mutter.  
***  
The next morning you saw Youko sitting with a cup on coffee looking over the demon world.   
“Good morning.” You yawned.  
Youko turned around. “What type of demons were your parents?”  
You tilted your head. That was an odd and sudden question. Then you remembered your comment last night.  
“Youko.” You walked over to him. “I’m sorry for what I said last night. It wasn’t fair. The truth is, I only know what you know. My mother was a cat demon with the ability to manipulate water. I’m the mirror image of her. My father… I don’t know much about him. He used to go out for weeks at a time. Then he’d return with his earnings. Two years ago, he stopped. He stayed home and arranged my future marriage. But every now and then, we would get a visit from strange demons. They ranged from weak to strong, rich to poor. He would tell them what I told you or he would invite them in. Mom always made me leave if he let them in, so I don’t know what he did with them. ‘A bastard wolf demon’ my mother called him.” A small giggled escaped your lips. “But you could tell she loved him by the way she looked at him.”  
Lost in thought, you sighed.  
Youko’s eyebrows arched like he was confused. He couldn’t connect Jun’s story to anything he had ever heard of before. Then there was her strange behavior last night. The only thing he could gather was that she was protected the outside world. Jun knew nothing of life outside the home and she had never been out after dark. It was almost like her parents were hiding her. Youko looked at Jun: Her elbows on the railing propping her head up with her bottom and tail in the air. If he didn’t notice the look of content on her face, he would have thought she was trying to seduce him. That was another thing he didn’t understand. She had no experience with males. Everything she did was innocent and without pretense. Yet, sometimes, she would do something or look at him in a way that would drive him wild.   
Youko fought his desire for you and addressed the issue at hand.  
“Suzu made a suggestion this morning.” Youko words brought you back down to earth. “She offered to give you ballroom etiquette lessons. I said that wouldn’t be a bad idea.”  
You beamed. “Thank you so much!”  
You rushed to get dressed and find Suzu.  
***  
Youko looked at his cup of coffee. Part of him didn’t want to go to the ball. He saw the pain it had already caused Jun. Going would only create more problems. Youko couldn’t handle hurting her anymore. On the other hand, he had to go. He had to keep his current title. If he didn’t go, Lady Kikyo’s wrath would be impossible to escape. Becoming a ruler in the demon world would be unfeasible with her on his side. Most of all, he didn’t want Yomi to be her date. Even with all the trouble he had caused for Jun, she still trusted him. Youko grumbled.   
“If he hurts her in anyway… I’ll make him wish he never was born.” Youko paused as he realized he cared for Jun more than he planned.


	16. Chapter 16

Until the night of the party, you hadn't seen much of Youko. Between lessons and training for raids with Yomi, you had no time to relax. You took care of your plants, took your lesson and then trained before cleaning up and going to bed. Now, Youko was waiting for you downstairs. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. As you descended the stairs your dress created the illusion of waves at your feet. Yomi, Suzu, and everyone were waiting. You saw Youko at then end of the banister with his mouth open and eyes wide. You looked down with a blush. He took your hand.

"You look wonderful." He breathed.

Then Youko took out a simple, but beautiful sapphire necklace. Carefully, he fastened around your neck.

"There." Youko stepped back. "Now I don't suppose you can run very fast in that."

"Run?" You asked confused.

"How else are we to get there?" Youko smirked.

Youko scooped you up in his arms like he had done for raid and broke off into a sprint. When you arrived at the front gates, Youko stopped and set you down. Automatically, you started to smooth your dress and hair. However, your hair just wouldn't stay in place.

"We couldn't have gotten a carriage, could we Youko." Yomi commented. He took out a blue hairpin shaped like a water lily. Skillfully, he placed it in your hair. "I was going to wait, but it looks like you need it now."

You could sense Youko's glare right through Yomi. Youko swept you away from Yomi and lead you to the front door. Your arm in his, he escorted you into the building. Bright lights and colorful gowns flooded the room. You felt yourself clutch Youko's arm tighter.

"Everyone is staring." You whispered.

"Of course." Youko smiled. "You are the most beautiful demon here. You're also on the arm of the infamous thief, Youko Kurama. Lady Kikyo's honored guest of the evening."

Soon, a ferret demon with long black hair made her way toward you and Youko. She wore the kimono of a feudal lord's princess. It was red with shades of pink. The kimono would have been highly conservative if it didn't have a neckline that went off the shoulder and a slit that started at her thigh to expose most of her right leg. Her blue eyes shone like stars despite her long lashes. She was very beautiful. This female was Lady Kikyo.

"Making your entrance with your usual flare I see." Lady Kikyo teased. "You never change my old friend."

"Old is never a word that should escape your lips." Youko kissed her hand. "You're still as lovely as ever."

"And you are as charming as ever." Lady Kikyo giggled. "You shameless flatterer!"

"It is not flattery if it is true." He grinned. "You're blue eyes have probably enchanted everyone here. Why would I be immune?"

Lady Kikyo's smile faded when she noticed you on his arm. She looked at you from head to toe before steadying her gaze on your face.

"You must be Jun." She said in a tone just above annoyance. "Youko has told me about you. Please, get acquainted with the other servants. They will fill you in on the plans for the evening. Youko and I have some catching up to do."

"Thank you, Milady." You managed to say before she ushered Youko away from you.

You stood there for a moment before Yomi made his way for to you.

"Care for a drink to steady your nerves?" He joked.

"I don't think any drink can prepare me for tonight." You replied.

"Come," Yomi gestured for you to follow. "We'll see about that."

Yomi brought you through the crowds and to a bar. He said something to the bartender and then two drinks appeared. You took a sip of the red liquid. It tasted sweet with a strange aftertaste. Yomi brought you over to a window away from the dancing.

"I'm glad Haru told me the shade of your dress." Yomi commented.

"Why?" You asked, confused. "You were there when we bought it."

"Yes." Yomi nodded. "But I bought the pin for your hair while I waited for you. I was talking to the shopkeeper. I said I needed to find you a gift for the ball. Haru came out and told me to make sure it was that shade of blue."

"Thank you." You blushed, "I really love it."

"Good." Yomi smiled. "The moon is hidden behind the clouds tonight. That's not a good sign. Very ominous."

You were about to ask why when you noticed Suzu gesturing for you to join her and the other servants. Finishing the drink, you looked at Yomi.

"Don't think this helped much." You nodded toward your empty glass. "I'm still just as nervous."

He smirked. He could tell by the pink on your cheeks the liquor was already doing its job. "Well I better make my way over to Suzu and the other servants. They need to tell me the rules for the evening."

You walked over to a side room that was attached to the main ballroom. When you stepped inside you were surprised to only see Suzu and two other demons.

"Altogether, teams, and then solo." Suzu hand you're a piece of paper with the instructions.

"Why are only four servants competing?" You asked

"Apparently, the other guest did not want to waste the time or money to participate." Suzu replied annoyed. "As Lady Kikyo explained, 'Money is tight for many lords and ladies.' That doesn't explain why so many of the demons here are fat and over bejeweled." You looked as the dance floor. It was true. Many of the demons here had extravagant gowns and jewelry. It didn't look like they had fallen on hard times at all. "Anyways, your partner is me and then Renji. My partner is you and then Kisame."

Suzu gestured to the other two servants. One was a very handsome bear demon. He wore a dark blue evening suit. On any other occasion, his large build would look awkward in such delicate fabric. But something about his aura and posture made it work. Dark brown curls famed his face nicely. Even from across the room you could tell his eyes were a shade of green that put jade to shame. The other was the opposite. He was tall lanky demon. Nothing about him hinted what type of demon is was. It was quite possible he was the unwanted bastard child of an affair. That was the case of many servants. He had dirty blond hair and a modest evening suit, but nothing could hide the sparkle in his chocolate eyes. You approached the two and smiled.

"Hello." You bowed. "I'm Jun. I'm Youko's servant."

"You look like Aphrodite." The lanky demon stood up. "Emerging from sea form with the waves at your feet." A deep blush covered your cheeks. "I'm Kisame, Lord Hanzo's servant. That's Renji. His is the servant for Lady Kikyo."

"It's nice to meet you." Renji shook your hand. For a moment, your eyes met his and you felt like knew his from somewhere.

'Renji…' You thought. 'Where have I heard that name before?'

You shook off the uneasiness. "So we need to do something together first?"

"Yes." Kisame put his game face on. He seemed to be the brains of the two. "Your talent is singing correct?"

"Well, it's really water manipulation." You insisted. "I've never sung in front of a group before."

"But Suzu said you sing wonderfully." Kisame questioned. "And that your water demon half hasn't been fully developed."

"Besides," Renji cut in. "Your father was the great Hiroyuki the Bard. You should have his abilities."

"How do you know my father?" You inquired. "Youko doesn't even know him."

"Let's just say I like to know my opponents." Renji smirked.

"Anyways," Kisame cut in. "If you sing, we have our first act down. Suzu can play piano and myself the trumpet. Renji can use telepathy to follow whatever you sing and back you up. We just need our main vocalist."

"Ok." You sighed. "I need everyone to answer one question first. Why are you competing today? And I don't mean because your so-and-so's servant. I want to know why you want to win."

 

Lady Kikyo had lead Youko to her garden to talk in private. Tall hedges surrounded them, as she stood closer to him than was proper.

"You are too charming." Lady Kikyo laughed. "But I'm afraid we must go inside and watch the show."

"Show?" Youko raised his eyebrow. "I thought the servants were going to compete for entertainment tonight."

"Well, there was a problem." Lady Kikyo lowered her head in mock shame. "The invitations telling the other guest to bring a servant to compete got lost. I didn't find out until too late and you had already prepared your servants for the ball… So I talk to Lord Hanzo. He offered his servant to be a competitor and I put my servant up as a competitor also."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He tried to restrain the anger that was growing.

"I didn't want to trouble you." She looked hurt by his rough tone. Youko turned around he was going to tell Jun.

"There is one other thing…" Lady Kikyo's voice stopped him. "Miss Jun was engaged before you found her… Correct?"

"Yes." Youko turned around slowly. "But he was too poor to form a dowry. The deal was broken when Jun was sold to settle their debts anyways."

"Not so fast." Lady Kikyo waged her finger. "The law states that the engagement still stands if the parents die and the groom has the money to properly compensate the caretaker or you in this case."

"What are you getting at?" Youko asked impatiently.

"I took the liberty of finding Jun's fiancé." She explained. "He is prepared to pay you the amount you paid for Jun and what you have spent since taking her in… Isn't that great? You won't have to put up with her anymore."

Youko's mind tried to find a way out of this. The truth was that he had become quite attached to Jun. He wasn't sure if he was ready to settle down with her or anyone yet. However, he couldn't stand the thought of her with anyone other than himself. He wanted to keep her to himself. Her touch, her smell, they way she laughed; everything about her was too precious to share. Then Youko thought of a loophole.

"The caretaker needs to agree to the arrangement." Youko reminded Lady Kikyo. "I can't let Jun go with someone who can't support her."

"I knew you'd feel that way, Youko." Lady Kikyo put her hand on his shoulder. "Which is why I sent someone to look into the matter. My messenger assured me that he had a lovely home all set and ready for his bride."

"There is more than that. I need to know that her truly cares about her. Also, Jun wouldn't just leave with any demon. I couldn't just send her off with a demon she knows nothing about or doesn't what to be with."

"Arrangements have already been made to settle that issue." Lady Kikyo smiled. "In fact, I believe she already knows him quite well… She will be performing with him next. Shall we watch?"

 

You stood before the crowd of demons breathing deeply. You had never felt such a rush before. Every part of your body felt alive and filled with energy. After finishing your performance with Suzu, you felt the stage. The mediator for the tournament just announced a break for the competitors to regain their strength. However, when you looked at Suzu, she seemed more energetic and peppier than ever.

"I have never felt so…" Suzu paused. "So… Happy! I feel like all the stress has been drained from my body. No problem is so big that I can't handle it. I can't wait to play piano while Kisame plays his trumpet. I better find him and confirm what song we are playing!"

With that Suzu ran off to find Kisame. You laughed. She had changed so much. After the first song you sang with the group, all the servants started to relax. They glowed with happiness. All the stress from the tournament disappeared and they started to enjoy themselves. But you were worried about Youko. Why wasn't he watching? Where was he?

"Excuse me, Jun." A masculine voice scattered your thoughts.

"You startled me, Yomi." You held your hand over your heart.

"Sorry." Yomi shrugged. Then he handed you a glass of the red liquid you had earlier. "I thought you might be thirsty."

"I guess I'm a little thirsty." You accepted the glass. "Thank you. Have you seen Renji? We need to discuss our next performance…" You were about to walk away when Yomi stepped out in front of you.

"Yes and I talked to him already." Yomi stopped you. "He said that he'll sing whatever you lead, but he would prefer something romantic. Since it's a duo, you might get more points if you seem like a couple."

You raised your eyebrow. That was an odd idea. "I don't think I can sing like that with Renji."

"It couldn't be that hard." Yomi insisted. "Just think about… Well someone you like and sing about those feelings. He just needs something to follow. Oh, look." Yomi pointed at the skylight. "The night is clearing up."

Then Yomi walked away. You toyed with your gloves trying to understand everything. Yomi was pretty insistent. It made you nervous, like something wasn't right. However, he had been to this kind of ball before. He knew how the scoring worked. He could be right about the couple thing. You looked at the moon for an answer. A bell rang to remind you that you had to perform soon. You finished your drink and went over to the servant's area. With Renji by your side, you walked onto stage. Immediately, you looked for Youko in the crowd. Then you stopped yourself. Why did it matter if he was there or not? This whole ball had caused nothing but problems. You saw Lady Kikyo walk in with Youko. She nodded and went to talk with Yomi. Your eyes rested on Youko. He looked so handsome in his evening suit. His outfit wasn't too different than usually, but there was something different about him. It made your heart pound and you felt light headed.

'Stupid, Lady Kikyo.' You thought. 'If she hadn't shown up I wouldn't have to worry and I wouldn't feel like this. Wait, why am I thinking like that. Unless…'

'I'll follow you're lead.' Renji broke into your thoughts using telepathy. 'Just start singing.'

"All those days watching from the window." You began to sing. "All those years outside looking in. All that time never really knowing just how Just how blind I've been. Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. All at once everything looks different. Now that I see you."

"All those days chasing down a daydream." Renji started his part. "All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things that way they were. Now, she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here suddenly I know, if she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I met to go."

"And at last I see the light." Both you and Renji sang. "And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you, now that I see you…"

The song ended. Renjji took your hand and bowed with you. You surveyed the crowd. Youko looked shocked. Did he know you used your feelings for him to sing?

'Smile.' Renji reminded you telepathically. You jumped. You still hadn't gotten used to him being telepathic. 'I need to talk to you.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The first song is She Wolf By Shakira and the second song Jun sings for the audience is Dig a Little Deeper From the Princess and the Frog. All credit goes to them and their hard work! I also don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

'Smile.' Renji reminded you telepathically. You jumped. You still hadn't gotten used to him being a telepath. 'I need to talk to you after.'

Before you and Renji got off the stage, you saw Renji nod to Lady Kikyo. You were going to go talk to Youko. You wanted to tell him about the song, but Renji grabbed your arm. He led you to just outside the building. He looked nervous.

"Jun, have you ever loved someone?" Renji asked, but he didn't let you reply. "I mean really love someone. Like, you would do anything for them, even if it hurt someone else."

"I think so." You nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…" He looked at the sky. You watched the clouds clear up. The moon was almost visible. "Because then you'll understand why I'm going to do this."

Renji pushed you into the moonlight. Almost immediately, you felt a sharp pain in your chest. You fell to your knees, clutching your heart. The hair on your tail and ears stood on end.

"Your parents hid something very important from you." Renji said. "Perhaps because a life singing at a different bar each night, like your father, isn't the life a lady should have. They hid your wolf side from you, Jun. You are half cat, half wolf demon. However, your talent doesn't lay in water manipulation like your mother. You're kind of like a siren; singing the song in ones heart to relieve emotional conditions. But most of all, if you want to, you can grant wishes. Your parents put a seal on your powers and wolf demon half and then arranged for you to marry. However, the moon is counteracting the seal. Soon, all the energy and emotions you've pent up are going to escape. And with the red liquid in your system, which you can thank your friend Yomi for, you will not be able to control your ambitions. Your wolf instincts will take over."

"How do you know all of this?" You hissed.

"Because, I was your fiancé." Renji replied. "I look forward to your performance after mine…" Then you could have sworn you heard him whisper. "I wish we could have met under other conditions. I would have liked to be friends."

Before you could react, your body convulsed as another wave rushed over your body. Every beat of your heart echoed in your head. You tried to put together the new information. Renji must be the neighbor boy you were engaged to. If so, it would only make sense that he would know all this stuff about you. But then, why would he be Lady Kikyo's servant? Had he fallen into hard times like you had? Unless he was working with Lady Kikyo and the whole tournament was a sham. Your thoughts scattered as the same feeling your felt that night with Youko held you. A mischievous grin spread across you're lips.

"The wolf has escaped." You giggled.

You heard Renji finish his act as you walked into the ballroom. You were starting to feel a little dizzy. Your powers were going rampant. Every time you looked at a demon, you could sense their emotions. Their feelings and ambitions filled your brain. It took a large amount of energy to suppress them as you walked onto the stage and you thought about what you would sing.

'I think it's time I show Youko how I feel about his treatment...' You smirked. Part of you tried to fight the urge to sing, but the wolf in you overcame your better judgment.

The crowds grew quiet. A warm wind blew around you and music began to play.

"A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me," You sang. "Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy. The moon's awake now with eyes wide open. My body's craving, so feed the hungry. I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday. Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it. I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office. So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it." You winked at Youko. The crowd was dazed by your bluntness. Most servants wouldn't have admitted they felt that way toward their master. "There's a she wolf in your closet. Open up and set her free. There's a she wolf in your closet. Let it out so it can breathe."

Breathing hard, you finished your song. 'I never dreamed I would use so much energy just singing.' You thought.

'You never unleashed your wolf side and sang like that before.' A voice echoed in your head.

You turned to see Renji smirking at you. A low growl rose from your chest.

***

Processing everything he just heard, Youko stood in thought. Within a matter of minutes everything had been taken from him or so it seemed. Jun sang a love song with Renji and then sang about finding a new lover. It didn't add up. Youko had to find Jun and talk to her. He pushed his way through the crowd to the servant's area. Jun and Renji were talking. The strange thing was… Jun's appearance had changed. Her eyes were now fully red and her hair was more auburn in color instead of brown.

"What is going on, Jun?" Youko asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Your words slurred together slightly. It was too soon to know if it was because of exhaustion or the amount of alcohol you drank. "Flirting with Lady Kikyo all night after everything we're done. All the times we're come close to-."

Youko put his hand over your mouth. "I don't think now is an appropriate time to discuss this."

"When would be an appropriate time?" Renji questioned. "When Yomi seduced her and stole her from you or when I come to claim my fiancé?" Caught off guard, Youko hesitated. "As far as she knows, you've never seen her as anything more than a toy. Your treatment says the same thing."

"Even so," You interrupted Renji. Then you paused as fought to ignore the emotions flying around you. "I fell in love with him."

"They call that Stockholm Syndrome." Renji told you. "It isn't real love."

"Says he man who is in love with his master." You taunted. Ever since you changed you could feel Renji's love for Lady Kikyo. Apparently, this was the someone he was talking about earlier.

Renji looked down in shame. It seems you hit a sore spot.

"Either way this isn't the place to talk about this." Youko cut in. "Everyone is too emotional."

"Renji, Yomi and the moon are to blame." You pouted. "I didn't do anything."

"What?" Youko glared at Renji. "What does she mean by that?"

"Well." Renji laughed nervously. "I don't know if I should be the one to explain that one. I think Yomi might know more about that."

Since you had become Youko's slave, Youko always seemed laid back and easy going. He never showed any extreme emotions. Even when he was injured, he controlled his emotions. Consequently, the look of anger on Youko's face now was more terrifying than anything you had ever since before. Revealing a side of Youko you didn't know existed. You didn't know why but Youko's feelings toward Renji were the same Renji felt towards him.

"Jun." Youko steadied his voice. "What does he mean by that?"

"You know, you and Renji have the same feelings toward each other." You couldn't keep your reading to yourself. Then you sang, "I see you walking 'round with the girl I love and I'm like, f*ck you! Oo, oo, ooo."

"You're not going to get a straight answer out of her." Renji told Youko. "She's high on moonlight and spiked drinks. She's analyzing the feelings of everyone around her. The drinks make it so she can't hold in what she reads. She has to sing it."

"Why is it that everything you say pisses me off?" Youko growled. "How did this happen?"

"Jun!" You heard Suzu called as she ran over. "Oh, Youko what are you doing here? Anyways, Jun and Renji, we're needed on stage. Lady Kikyo is going announce the winner. Come on." Suzu dragged you.

Once Kisame, Renji, Suzu and you were on stage, Lady Kikyo appeared. The crowd was silent, but you couldn't tell. Songs surrounded your mind.

"I would like to thank Lord Hanzo, Youko and Kuronue for having their servants compete tonight." Lady Kikyo started. The crowd clapped. "It certainly made tonight memorable. Now, I've discussed the contestant's performances with many of the guest tonight. They seem to believe that Miss Jun, Youko's servant in the winner."

The crowd cheered. Resisting the urge to sing again, you took a step forward and bowed.

"As a reward," Lady Kikyo continued, "She will pull two names from this bowl and sing a song for them, since singing is her talent. I put the names of all the servants and their master, including myself, in the bowl. Since it is considered a blessing to have a wolf demon like Jun sing about your dream, she'll do that."

'That doesn't seem like a reward.' You thought. 'It sounds more like a punishment. However, maybe it will help to get a song out.'

You reached into the bowl and took out two pieces of paper. "Lady Kikyo and Master Youko." You read aloud.

As the other contestants and Lady Kikyo left the stage, the crowd muttered in anticipation. You scanned the crowd for Youko and Lady Kikyo's dreams. You already knew Youko's dream from your conversation with him a previous night. Power. Lady Kikyo was different. As you focused on finding her dream, you closed your eyes. On the surface, it seemed her only dream was domination on the demon world. She wanted to have full control. Under all that, you sensed another dream. Barely alive, just a sliver of dream, was her dream of true love. It was as if her other dream was killing this one. It was strange.

"Mister Youko is a rich little boy." You began your song. "You wanna be rich again. That ain't gonna make you happy now. Did it make you happy then? No! All you need is some self-control. Make yourself a brand new start. You got to dig a little deeper. Don't have far to go. You got to dig a little deeper. Can't tell you what you'll find. Maybe love will grant you peace of mind. Dig a little deeper and you'll know. Miss Kikyo, might I have a word? You're a hard one, that's what I heard. Your daddy was a loving man; family through and through. You're your daddy's daughter. What he had in him you got in you. You got to dig a little deeper. For you it's gonna be tough. You ain't dug near far enough. Dig a little deeper and you'll know."

Finishing your song, you panted. Finding Lady Kikyo's dream took a lot out of you. Your vision blurred and your legs grew weak. Then everything went black.

When you regained consciousness, you found yourself on a soft bed. You groaned as you sat up.

"What happened?" You asked aloud.

"You passed out." Youko emerged from the bathroom. He apparently changed out of his evening suit. "I think you strained your newly awakened powers."

You looked down in shame remembering the events that unfolded during the ball. "I'm sorry for my actions."

Youko looked at you. He seemed torn, like he didn't quite know what to say.

"What exactly happened?" Youko asked.

You began to explain everything. You told Youko about the conversation between Yomi and the others you over heard. Then you explained your past with Renji and what you learned from him. Lastly, you talked about the red liquid Yomi gave you and Renji said it did. When you finished Youko was quiet. He got up to leave, but you grabbed his sleeve.

"Please," You whispered. "Don't leave. I'm so lost right now."

You had gone through so much tonight. You just wanted to be near him and feel safe. Youko looked away.

"I have some business to attend to." Youko said. "Change out of your dress and go to bed."

With that Youko left. At that moment, you never felt more alone. Yomi and Renji stabbed you in the back. Youko was being so cold to you. Even the moon was hidden behind the clouds again.

"I want happiness." You sighed. "Happiness for everyone. Then this confusion would just… Disappear."


	18. An Unexpected Proposal

Youko paced in his office. Millions of thoughts filled his head. Nothing was certain. He had no idea what to do about what he just learned. The only thing he knew was that he should be in his room with Jun. That was the only place he wanted to be right now.

"Damn." He cursed. "I'll just have to settle this one problem at a time: first, Renji and Lady Kikyo, then that traitor Yomi. It's about time I put Yomi in his place… In the meantime, I need to resist Jun. Or I may never be able to gave my own part of the demon world."

You heard the door creak open. You rolled over on to your side and tried to muffle your crying. After Youko left, you felt so alone you couldn't hold back your tears. You felt Youko climb into bed next to you.

"Jun?" You heard him called.

You didn't move. He scooted close to you and hung over you so that you were pinned between his arms.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"I can't stop." You cried looking into his eyes. "I'm so scared. If my parents hid this from me, what else am I capable of? All the emotions of every one at the party rushed into my head, I couldn't control or block. I don't want to feel that way again."

Tears starting rolling down your cheeks again. It was overwhelming, even scary, to be stampeded by emotions. Then there was the possibility of it getting worse or you could have other problems with it. But another question was also begging for attention: Why did Lady Kikyo and Renji do this to you? Youko could tell your mind was racing with questions and fear. Forgetting everything he just told himself, a new thought entered his head, a new dream. You don't know how it happened, but soon Youko had placed his mouth on top of yours. Slowly, you pulled him deeper into the kiss. You rolled onto your back and pulled him on top of you. Your legs spread open and Youko placed himself between them. You felt his sex hard and throbbing through your silk nightgown and his pants. Your body tingled with arousal. Youko began to places kisses down your neck. Occasionally, he would nip at the tender skin. Your face grew flushed and a moan of pleasure escaped your lips. Your fingers mingled with his hair. Trying to get closer to him, your body pushed against him. His hands ran along the sides of your body. Then his hand moved to the inside of your thigh. Gently, he rubbed your thigh in circle motions with his thumb. He moved up and fumbled with the buttons. The buttons refused to open. He cursed and ripped your gown open. His mouth encircled your nipple. Teasing you, his tongue wrapped around your nipple. As he sucked gently on it, his other hand ran up your side to your revealed your other breast. His thumb played with your nipple. He rubbed it and lightly pinched it until it came to a point. Waves of pleasure rushed over your body. You moaned loudly. You had to get closer to his body. You wanted to feel his skin against yours. You felt Youko's body thrust upward against the delicate area between your thighs. The sensation rippled through your body.

"Jun." He moaned as your body involuntary rubbed against his manhood as you struggled to get his shirt off.

Every time he shifted his body, it put pressure the delicate area. You wanted to feel him inside you. The idea sent shivers down you spine. Your arms wrapped about his shoulders. His muscles tense as he held himself above you.

"Oh, Youko." You moaned.

His head rose from your breast to kiss your lips. You tried to keep him close, but he pulled away.

"I don't think we should do this." Youko panted. "Your probably still a little drunk."

"I want you, Youko." You whispered into his ear and lightly bit it. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Youko fought to restrain himself, as he pulled away. While it was true he wanted nothing more than to make you moan with pleasure as he made love to you all night, he also wanted you to be sober when he did it. Furthermore, he didn't want to have problems with Lady Kikyo and Renji be to on his mind.

"Jun." Youko sighed. "This is the hardest thing I have ever had to say in my life, but… We can't do this. I want you to be completely aware of what is happening when I make love to you. Then you will feel everything I do to you."

Youko rolled off of you and under the covers. A dark red blush covered your face, as you lay there frozen. It felt so good already. What else could he do? You took a look at him. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. You scooted closer to him and rested your head on his chest. At that moment, you couldn't see it, but a small smile spread across Youko's lips.

Knock, Knock, Knock! The loud sound jerked you out of your slumber. Your pillow slid out from underneath you. Sitting up, you opened your eyes, only to squeeze them shut. The morning light was no brighter than usual, but today it made your eyes hurt like you were looking right at the sun. Suddenly, you felt like your head was going to explode. You collapsed onto your back again.

"Suffering for her fun last night?" You heard Kuronue's voice ask Youko.

"First one is always the worst." Youko chuckled. "But I'm sure you didn't come here to observe Jun's First Hangover."

"Yes." Kuronue paused. "Let's head over to your study and discuss it. This is not the place."

If you weren't plagued with the worst headache you ever experienced, you would have wondered what Kuronue needed to talk about with Youko that he couldn't say in front of you. However, you didn't give the topic a second thought as pulled the covers over your head in search of relief.

"Youko." Kuronue looked at Youko. "Whatever happened last night with Jun is serious. You need to tell me what happened. Otherwise I can't help you solve this."

"It was all a trap." Youko confessed. "The ball was just pretense to get Jun alone with Renji and Yomi. While I was out talking to Lady Kikyo, Yomi was giving Jun drinks. These drinks worked as a catalyst to speed up the moon's effects of Jun's powers. Renji took Jun aside to talk to her. He told her all about her parents and her talent. When the moonlight touched her, it reacted with her blood and the catalyst to let her powers lose. Much like a river would rush and flood the shore once a dam is broken. She couldn't control what she was doing. We're lucky she handled herself as well as she did. After her spirit energy was completely spent, she passed out."

Kuronue nodded as he processed the information. "But the sky was cloudy. How did the moon shine through the clouds?"

"Lady Kikyo's a wind demon." Youko reminded him. "It wouldn't be too much of a task to blow the clouds away long enough for the moonlight to hit Jun. That is what brings Lady Kikyo into the trap. I have a feeling she orchestrated the whole thing."

Kuronue sighed.

"There is one more thing." Youko added, softly. "Renji was Jun's fiancé. Apparently, he wants her back and is prepared to pay any price to get her."

"Then we have to give her to him." Kuronue said. "If we don't, Lady Kikyo will discover she's been used and will sabotage any of our attempts to rise in power. Also, this Renji will also fight us. He obviously has money. Who knows how strong his influence in society is."

"I don't think I can give her up so easily." Youko sighed.

"You have to." Kuronue headed toward the door. "If you don't we can say good-bye to achieving our dream… I'm warning you. Stay away from Jun." With that, he left Youko alone with his thoughts.

Shortly after, Youko left the room to find you.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment," You sang, "I guess I've already won that."

You sighed and looked out the window. 'Renji obviously isn't into me.' You thought. 'He only has eyes for Lady Kikyo. So that's not a problem. He is no longer my fiancé anyway. He gave that up years ago. I just need to worry about my powers getting out of hand and Yomi. Both seem manageable.' Then another thought hit you like a bullet. 'Youko and I almost… last night… Does that mean he doesn't have feelings for Lady Kikyo? Or am I really just his play thing?'

"I'm just as bad as Renji." You ruffled your hair. "In love with someone, yet I have no idea how they truly feel about me. Author of the moment, do I end up happy?"

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Youko. He came in and closed the door. You looked at him from a chair you placed near the window. In swift steady steps, he walked over to you.

"Jun." He said. " We are going to see Lady Kikyo today." You nodded slowly. "When we get there, I must ask you to be absolutely quiet, show no expression, and go along with whatever I say." Then Youko took your hand in his, "Renji wants to reclaim you as his fiancé."

You ripped your hand away. "I am not going to trade one life of servitude for another." You stood up. "At least, I can work toward my freedom here."

"You have to do this." Youko said calmly.

"I don't have to do anything!" You crossed your arms.

"Damn it, Jun!" Youko cursed. "Don't you understand what will happen if you continue down this path?"

"What?" You questioned. "I ruin your stupid dream of power and fame? I ruin my dream of happiness if I listen to you."

You glared at Youko. He looked down for a moment. When he raised his head again, his face was expressionless and cold.

"You have no choice in the matter." He said sternly. "We leave now."

This time, you and Youko walked to Lady Kikyo's castle. Since you didn't want to go and were mad at Youko for making you go, you wouldn't allow him to pick you up and run. It made the trip longer, but you didn't care. It just meant it would take you longer to throw your life away. The only bad part was the uncanny silence. As the large iron gate came into sight, the reality of the situation hit you. In a few minutes, you would belong to Renji. You would never see Youko again. After last night, he was throwing you to the wolves. Renji hadn't made you come to accept his offer. You felt like a cold lead ball rested in your stomach.

A servant you didn't meet last night welcomed Youko and you at the door. Within a few moments, the servant led you to a door and left. Youko knocked softly before opening the door. The inside of the room was highly decorated and heavily stocked with books. It was probably the library. Lady Kikyo sat on a large chair behind a desk. Renji wasn't too far away. Serenely, he sat with a book in his hands. Lady Kikyo saw Youko and she flew from her chair to greet him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." She hugged Youko.

"That is good," Youko began, ignoring her gesture. "Because I came to talk to Renji about Jun."

Renji got up from his chair and walked over. You stood far from the others, sulking.

"You are giving her up?" Lady Kikyo smiled eagerly. "I'm so happy you're accepting his offer so soon!"

"I said I was here to discuss the matter with Renji, not you Kikyo." Youko glared. Any other demon would have shrunk away, however, she kept her ground.

"This is my home." She huffed. "I refuse to leave."

"Very well." Youko shrugged. "Renji, I have soiled Jun. You cannot have her."

Lady Kikyo's jaw almost dropped to the floor and Youko straightforwardness left you blushing like a tomato. Renji gave Youko a questioning look. It was no secret that Youko had played around. Yet, professing it in such a manner and then using it as a reason to keep Jun with him?

"When it started," Youko explained. "I thought she was a cat demon. Only recently at the ball did I find out she was a part wolf demon."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." Renji replied slowly.

"Wolves mate for life." Youko stated. "Jun choose me for her mate when she went into heat a few months back. She will never be with another. Even if she married you, when mating season came, she would seek me out. Therefore, I am taking responsibility for the situation. I will marry Jun."

At this point, even you were confused. Part of you wanted to scream at Youko. After what he had done, you wouldn't want to marry him. The other part of you was ecstatic about not having to marry Renji.

"As a ruler," Youko began, "You understand, right milady? It would only bring Renji shame to have a wife who would refuse bear his children. A wife that would be out searching for lover every night."

"Of course." Lady Kikyo's mouth twisted as she clenched her teeth. "Perfectly understandable."

"Good." You nodded. "Now, if you don't have any questions, my fiancé and I will take our leave." Renji was silent.

Youko took your hand and began to walk out of the room. Before he left he turned around.

"Oh," Youko paused as if the thought just hit him. "If you set up my fellow thieves against me again, you will suffer the same fate as the traitor."

The color washed from Lady Kikyo's face as the door closed behind Youko.


	19. A New Dream

Once you got out of the building, questions buzzed in your head. You had to ask Youko.

"What?" You managed to say before Youko covered your mouth.

"These woods have ears." Youko muttered between his teeth. "We'll talk about this later." He looked around and mumbled to himself, "I suppose this would make us seem like a happy couple."

Youko scooped you up and ran to the hideout. He let you down gently inside.

"Can I know what is going on now?" You asked impatiently.

"Hm?" Youko asked. Apparently, he wasn't listening. "Wait in my room. I need to talk to Suzu for a minute."

You scowled, but went to his room to wait. After what seemed like an eternity, Youko came into the room smiling. Awkwardly, you sat on his bed. It wasn't that you didn't have anything to say. You had far too much to say. Thousands of questions buzzed in your head.

"What just happened?" You asked.

"I told Renji that we are going to get married." Youko answered. He sat down next behind you and wrapped his arms around you.

"I got that." You wrestled out of his grip and stood up. "Why? What are you planning?"

"Did you want to marry him?" Youko looked hurt.

"No." You answered, "But I didn't say I wanted to marry you either. That is my decision to make."

"He wouldn't have listened." Youko replied. "He doesn't love you. The only reason he wants to marry you is to make Lady Kikyo happy. For some reason he loves her enough to sacrifice his love for hers." You bit your lip trying to contain yourself. "A loveless marriage. That's where you were headed."

"Is this one much different?" You spat. "Any chance of freedom I had just got sucked away in a matter of minutes."

"Jun…"

Immediately, you regretted what you said. Youko downcast expression hurt you. A cold lead ball rested in the pit of your stomach. You put your hand on his shoulder cautiously.

"What exactly did you tell Renji?" You questioned.

"Well…" Youko paused. He was trying to find the best way to put it. "Wolves mate for life. Once a male and female mate, they are together forever. As a wolf demon, your instincts are the same. Even if society said you were married to Renji, your instincts would lead you to find the first demon you ever mated with."

"But we've never… mated."

"He doesn't know that." Youko told you. "It is quite common for masters to have sexual relations with servants."

"So you lied?"

"Just mislead." Youko corrected. "He didn't bother to ask questions. In his mind, you are bound to me."

You tried to digest this information. Apparently, you would never be able to be with anyone else. In a matter of days Renji would have to explain why he couldn't marry his fiancé. The entire demon world would know you were soiled goods.

"I'm…" You trailed. "I'm going to go to the garden to think."

With that, you left Youko alone. Your emotions stormed as you closed the door behind you. You didn't want to leave. You wanted to rush into his warm embrace and stay there. He rescued you like a prince from an evil wizard. You didn't have to marry someone you didn't know. On the other hand, you just realized that you loved him the other night. You couldn't just marry him after that. Also, he gave up his dream to be with you. This made you feel guilty to no end. More than just your dreams were damaged in an attempt to keep you from marrying Renji. Lost in thought, you weren't paying attention when you ran into Yomi. Quite literally; you bumped into Yomi and fell to the floor. Rubbing your bottom, you winced in pain.

"Sorry." You apologized. "I should have been paying attention."

Once you're eyes focused on Yomi, you had to keep yourself from gasping. He wasn't in good shape at all. Dark circles hung below his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. His entire appearance was disheveled.

"You…" He sneered, "I did a lot for you."

His words slurred together. He had to lean against the wall for support.

"But in the end." He continued to ramble. "Youko gets the girl. He gets the leader position and he gets his dream. Me, however, I get nothing. No power, no kingdom. I'm just a pawn in his operation." He looked you over from top to bottom. "Maybe I can get one thing of his…"

You stopped listening as your fight or flight response kicked in. 'Run.' It pushed your body to move. 'Run!' You bolted. Without thinking, you ran. Twisting and turning, you attempted to lose him. Yomi was quick. One would think that a drunk demon, would be a clumsy, uncoordinated, and slow. This was not the case with Yomi. Somehow he was able to follow your every movement. Your legs were beginning to feel weak. The long walk to Lady Kikyo's castle and the excitement there was starting to take its toll. You scanned your surroundings. You knew this hallway. If you continued down, you would find a dead end. Spotting a door, you swung it open and slammed it shut behind you. You slide down the door. Even though you worked with Suzu cleaning and doing the household chores, this room was unfamiliar to you. You got up and ran your fingers along the shelves.

'This must be the library.' You thought. 'I never knew we had one… No surprise, considering I was locked up Youko's room and the greenhouse after my little adventure outside.'

You heard banging on the door. The reality of the situation came back to you. You couldn't just curl up with a book and forget the world. Yomi was at the door and he wasn't happy.

'Think, Jun,' you told yourself. 'Is there a way you can use the books to escape?'

A loud crash sounded as Yomi knocked the door down. He huffed as he tried to catch his breath. Knocking down the door took a lot out of him. You hid deeper into the library and leaned against a bookcase. It wobbled. You back away. Then started to push on it. Yomi was coming closer. In his drunken stupor he didn't notice the rattling bookcase until it was too late. All of the books tumbled down. The heavy case and books would have knocked anyone into a coma. However, you weren't as lucky. The alcohol numbed his senses. He threw the case off and books flew in every which direction. Yomi cornered you. You couldn't make your body move. This was it. He had you trapped. Your eyes widened as he threw your body against the wall. Your legs gave out and you slumped to the ground. A smirk spread across Yomi face, realizing he had won.

"Giving up, little one?" He hissed. "Have you wasted all your energy running? What a shame. I wanted to watch your body writhe in pleasure while I did this. I know you'll enjoy it. Especially since you like whatever that scumbag of a fox does to you." He leaned in close to your neck. Nuzzling the hair away, he inhaled your scent deeply. "This feels oddly familiar, you helpless under my control. Could it be that you enjoy this? Do you purposely put yourself in these situations? Such a naughty girl…"

Your body tensed as he placed tiny kisses down your neck. Youko's words echoed in your head, "Once wolves mate, they are bound together for life." You thrashed your body. There was no way you were going to spend the rest of your life craving Yomi's touch, his presence. Youko. Youko was the one you wanted. Suddenly, you didn't care. You loved Youko and wanted him, even if it was at the cost of your freedom. You screamed as Yomi ripped at the fabric of your clothing. You heard rustling, hasty footsteps and heavy breathing. A figure merged from the shadows.

"Youko," you whispered.

He flung himself at Yomi, slamming him up against the wall. Yomi was stunned. Youko held a knife up to his neck. The knife pressed harder and blood began to run down.

"No, Youko!" You shouted and tried to pull at his arm.

"What are you doing?" Youko glared. "Do you not realize what he just did to you? What he planned to do with you?"

"Yes." You looked down. "But he is a comrade… or was one. He worked side by side with you as a thief. You can't just kill him. What about all the situations he covered your back?"

Youko's grip loosened as he thought about your words. If you hadn't said anything, Yomi would surely be dead on the floor. You couldn't let that happen. The last thing you wanted was his blood on Youko's hands because of you.

"Leave." Youko hissed. "You are banished for violating Jun. In time, you will find that you will be punished for your treachery. You will constantly be watching your back, until the pain you've feared finds you, almost in ironic relieve. Now go!"

Yomi scurried away in terror. Youko turned around and embraced you. Tears ran down your face. Lightly, Youko kissed your forehead.

"Shhh." He soothed as he held you closer. "Everything is fine now."

"I was so scared." You sniffled. "I don't want to be Yomi's mate."

Youko chuckled. He found it humorous that you weren't shaken up by Yomi's attempted rape, but the prospect of being Yomi's mate forever. Youko took you back to his room. He tucked you safely under the covers. To your surprise, your body wouldn't stop shaking. The warm covers, Youko's embrace, nothing could calm your nerves.

"I'll let you get some rest." Youko headed toward the door. "After I finish some business, I'll come back."

"Youko." You called as his hand reached for the door. "I felt such a strange sensation when I realized I would soon be Yomi's mate. I was terrified, but something else. A feeling of dread so strong it shook my entire being. The feeling came because I feared if Yomi was successful, I would never be able to be with you… Youko, I think I love you."

"Then I don't think we'll have any trouble getting married tomorrow." Youko smiled and left.

Shakily, you snuggled deeper into the covers. The second you closed your eyes, sleep took you.

In the morning, you felt yourself being shaken. It was Suzu.

"This is getting to be much too frequent for my likely." You rolled over.

"Only you could sleep through your wedding day." Suzu went to open the curtains. After the escapade at Lady Kikyo's ball, the curtains were promptly drawn at sunset. "Not to mention the commotion after Youko's announcement last night."

"What are you talking about?" You groggily got out of bed.

"Youko told everyone last night that Yomi decided to take off on his own." Suzu explained. "He added that anyone who wanted to leave with him was welcome to… Kuronue, Kazuki and I are the only ones left."

You nodded as you remembered everything that happened last night.

"It sure has quieted down…" Suzu sighed. "It makes me wonder… Oh, never mind. We need to get you ready."

"Ready?" You asked.

"Oh, yes." Suzu took out a large white wedding kimono. "Nothing too fancy. It's just what I could make on such short notice. I've always had a soft spot for white weddings."

Suzu worked diligently at getting the kimono on you. This left you plenty of time to think. You were about to marry Youko Kurama, the notorious thief. Almost a year had past since you met the thief under your unusual circumstances. You worked up from a thief, to a maid, to a healer. It was a strange line of events led you here. If you're parents made you leave the home sooner or the plants didn't talk to you, everything would be different.

'The plants…' You thought. 'I can't talk to them because I'm a water demon. I can read their thoughts just like I read the dreams of other demons. That's why Youko and the others can't hear them. This power I didn't even know I had until now has shaped so much of my life.'

"And there you go." Suzu broke you out of your thoughts. "I'll send Youko in to get you and I'll see you in the main hall."

A sudden wave of anxiousness hit you as you realized everything was happening now. Unconsciously, you started chewing on your lip. It was a bad habit you never quite grew out of. Your stomach leaped into your chest when the door opened and Youko walked in.

"Are you ready?" Youko brushed a stray piece of hair from your face.

"Not quite." You felt like your heart was going to explode. "C-Could I ask you one question first?"

"What is it?" Youko looked concerned.

"Why are you doing this?" You managed to whisper. "I don't understand."

"Because I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else."

Your heartbeat quickened. What did he mean by that?

"Jun," He continued, "When I heard that Renji was going to take your away forever, I felt something I never felt before. A mixture of fear and a strange realization... I love you."

"But what about your dream?" You asked. "Lady Kikyo won't speak to you ever again."

"Psh." Youko tossed his head, slightly irritated by hearing her name. "I don't care. You are my dream. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it."

Youko took your hand in his and looked into your eyes. You felt like a million butterflies were fluttering in your stomach. There was only one thing to say now.

"I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: And that is the conclusion to A Thief's Pet. At this time, most authors would write some cheesy epilogue about how you and Youko lived happily ever after and had lots and lots of babies. However, you and I both know that is not how it ends for Mister Youko Kurama. Which is why a sequel should be in the making! I can't let Jun get off that easy. (Poor girl, having my as her creator.) If I think that this is popular enough to merit a sequel, I shall post it. Let me know your thoughts through Kudos and/or messages.


End file.
